Pokémon: Asahi's Journey VOL 1
by 19jchoi
Summary: In Galar, a boy named Asahi Kurenai struggles to deal with life with the way he is now. When he goes out one day, he discovers a world that is very similar to his, but with not just Pokémon, but other creatures such as dragons and stuff... As he ventures into the other world, he meets a very special boy that he quickly makes a bond with, as the two begin their journey together.
1. The Meeting of a True Friend Pt 1

**Pokémon: Asahi's Journey VOL. 1**

**(I do not own any of Pokémon)**

**(The chapters so far will be something that MaxTV1234 and I had went through together in roleplaying)**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting of a True Friend Pt. 1**

**Asahi's POV**

I was alone again, in my home. The home that I was in when I watched my Dad perish by something... Something that I don't know about...

All I knew, was that it killed my Dad by tearing him apart and I couldn't do anything about it... I was a coward, unable to move as I had watched the whole terrible scene unfold during that night.

As for my Mom, I don't know where she went. Apparently, before Dad passed away five years ago... he told me that she went missing a week after my birth. The truth was, even he didn't know where he went.

There was no name about her... her origin... her hometown... or as to how the two of them have met. It was always something that he kept to himself... probably that he wouldn't gain any painful memories.

All I got was my birth name, and the surname that will go along with me... Of course, my Dad also advised me to never introduce myself to anyone I think might be suspicious to me. It could be either people or Pokémon that could possibly use the trust I have for them against me.

With that advice remaining strong in my mind, I couldn't take it to myself to trust anyone... Of course, Pokémon seemed to be okay to me. I mean, some were nice and some were rough. The people were the ones I couldn't trust that much.

On covering my face with my hood, I just lay low, not wanting people to see my eyes... One time, when someone saw my eyes, they called out monster, despite the fact that I meant no harm to that person.

Because of that little incident, I've been called Odd-Eyes...

Why did people call me Odd-Eyes? Well... You might not believe it, but my eye colors are different. My right eye pupil is red, while my left eye pupil is blue. Surprising, isn't it? Not to me, I think...

My name is Asahi. Asahi Kurenai. And this is how my story starts... Actually, this is a story that starts before I even begin my journey around the Galar region.

* * *

**(Opening: Thrill, Risk, Heartless (English Subbed))**

**(I do not own the opening song. This song belongs to Sword Art Online.)**

_**"I'll be, I'll be" repeat it once more  
Chose your story and make it come to life**_

(A boy is sitting on the ground, hugging his knees to himself until a hand is offered to him)

(The boy looks to see a friend smiling down at him before the first accepts it slowly)

(The background and the opening title reveals itself as the scene changes several times)

_**Until recently, this world was the supplementary one.  
There was a distinct comparison between the two.  
**_

(Asahi is shown looking timid but with a Pokéball)

(Zack is shown with a mischievous face with Midnight and Noibat by his side)

(Ashley is folding her arms with a serious look with Roselia by her side)

_**Admiration becomes jealousy, Justice becomes malice  
And even strength awakens as a fragile weakness  
**_

(The scene shows Yushin approaching the boys)

(It then changes to the Riders of Berk)

_**I finally spit out the words: "No problem, do as you please."  
The curtain is finally being raised!  
**_

(Asahi runs in the dark path before Zack joins him, then Ashley)

(Their eyes are shown one by one in seconds before they look up together)

_**Shoot through the heart of destiny  
In this high thrill, high risk, heartless game  
**_

(A boy glares down at them while surrounded with dark blobs)

(Asahi flinches before he screams and glows brightly)

**_"I want to cry", "I want to run", "I don't want to lose anyone"  
And those weak words of yours are no longer accepted here._**

(Different panels and pictures were shown, depicting the past, present, and future times)

_**Penetrate through the heart of destiny  
In a way that no one else can emulate  
**_

(A man with a hammer and a red cape lands down, before making a serious glare)

_**It should be fine if I tell myself I want to protect you  
Because I don't want to have any regrets  
**_

(Prof. Cerise's lab, Berk, and the forests are shown at different scenes and time)

_**Before everything in your hands crumbles to nothing,  
Choose your story and prepare yourself!  
**_

(More scenes were shown of Asahi, Zack, and Ashley does)

(The opening title reveals itself again before the screen darkens)

**(Opening End)**

* * *

It all started when I made a friend. A human friend, mind you... The very first one I knew I could trust and spend time with. But the way we met the first time... Let's just say it was kind of a... crazy meeting.

Let me explain the story...

It all happened when I was walking across my hometown, leaving my house so that I can find something to do. Such as battling wild Pokémon, or becoming friends with other wild Pokémon that I helped when they were being abused.

I wore my white red shirt along with my brown shorts. I put the white sleeveless hoodie on me, while putting my hood on over my black messy hair as I didn't want anyone to see my dichromatic eyes... not that it would matter if I revealed my eyes or not.

My wrist had bandages... As for the reason why, I just put them on after I put some strain on them from whatever difficult work I was working on... not that it mattered right now. Frankly, I kinda preferred the bandages around my wrist, because I kinda thought it made me look cool.

My white sneakers were on my feet as soon as I put them on to get ready to head out. Once I did, it suddenly happened... something that I didn't or was expecting at least.

At that time, what I didn't expect to see was... a blinding light that blinded me, which what felt like more than a minute. It came out of nowhere for some reason, but I didn't want to find out what it was for some reason as I immediately thought that it meant bad news.

"GAH! What the...!? What is this!?" I yelped, covering my eyes so that I wouldn't get blinded. Whatever it was, it didn't feel or look good!

But by the time the light had faded away, I strangely found myself in the same spot as I always was in. So... was it just nothing? A prank? Taking it as a prank from someone, I just shook that feeling off of my head and continued walking.

Because of my Odd-Eyes reputation, I wasn't fazed the fact that it might've been a prank. Some kids that were either older or younger than me would like to tease me often because of my eyes.

And because I was only trying to make friends with Pokémon, they would constantly pick on me and play little pranks on me. But as time went by, I was hardly bothered by any of them.

But... now that I'm thinking about it, I don't think I was the only one who loved Pokémon. There was that other boy who was about the same age as me.

From what I heard, he was abused badly because he protected Pokémon... He must've loved Pokémon... more than me, in fact. Due to that, he suffered many cuts, bruises, and hits from other people that thought it was kinda freaky.

I wanted to help him... I truly did... But I never had the courage to step up for some reason... Maybe it was due to my own cowardice? Or was it due to the fact that I thought he could handle those monsters on his own...

Whatever the case was, I never directly interacted with that guy... All I knew that besides the fact that he loved Pokémon, he was an orphan like I was. I lost my father by something, and my mother was nowhere to be found.

That guy on the other hand... it was explained that he had lost his parents the day he was born. I just didn't know what to say or think for that guy. All I can say was... I felt bad for him.

I just wished I had the guts to step it up and-

"Mm-mm-mm-WHOA!"

What came next caught me by surprise. Someone bumped into me, causing the both of us to fall on the ground on our butts... or just me, apparently. As I fell down, i felt my hood coming off when I met eyes with that guy.

He seemed to be a bit older than me, and he seemed to have a unique outdoor outfit.

He wore a black/white winter beanie with a Pokéball emblem on each side of it, along with some sort of logo along with it. The beanie hid his unkempt green hair with a fringe that falls down on the center of his face with a small braid behind his left ear.

He had freckles over his cheeks and he looked kinda scrawny and slim built. His outfit was a thin black scar, black arm warmers that made it look like he was wearing fingerless gloves, black furry boots that reaches to his calves, and a black and red headphones around his neck.

He wore a gray shirt that seemed to have a black dragon symbol written on it, and the sleeves were ripped out, making it seem to be sleeveless. Who... is this guy? I don't know why, but he seemed to be rather trustworthy for some reason.

"O-Oh! A-Are you okay?! I-I am so sorry...um...uh.."

This guy didn't seem to be hostile or arrogant like the other people I've met. Come to think of it, I've never seen this guy before in my life. The same question rings in my head once again...

Who is this guy?

Nevertheless, I tried to answer as I shook my head before responding back to him to assure that I was fine.

"It's... It's fine... I wasn't watching where I was going either..." I admitted sheepishly.

That was true, of course...

"R-Right... Sorry." The boy apologized as he helped me up before asking me something.

"Sup? You around here?" The boy asked as I narrowed my eyes before putting my hood back on.

"Something like that..." was how I responded before the guy took notice of me using my hood again before he made an assumption... An assumption which was actually correct.

"Mm? You okay? Oh...not a fan of people seeing your face, eh?" The boy asked, which caught me by surprise as I turned to him in disbelief.

"Ah...! How did you know?" I asked in surprise. Did he... Did he went through the same experience as I went through. The boy gave a weak smile before he explained briefly about his experience with the townspeople.

"Years of experience tells me that. Trust me when I say while this town is nice, the people are just as stubborn as Vikings and their dragons." The boy explained, causing me to frown before I heard something that made me a little confused.

"Vikings...? Dragons...? What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion. I may have heard Vikings before, but dragons? Is he talking about the Dragon Type Pokémon that lives here in the Galar region.

Noticing my confusion, the guy tried to explain... although I still couldn't understand it much.

"What are you talking about? Never seen dragons before? They were known to fly around the Barbaric Archipelago and since then, dragons inhabited here on Galar and people tamed them, trained them, and ride them. Of course, they aren't use for battles, just for dragon racing competition." The guy explained.

Okay... that's just weird. Barbaric Archipelago? People taming and riding? Dragon racing competition? I never heard of people using Dragon Type Pokémon for racing competitions, except for the part where they tame and train them...

"You've lost me there... I only people and Pokémon here... Nothing about these... so-called Dragons or Vikings... unless you're talking about Dragon Type Pokémon..." I explained, only to get a sarcastic response from him as he sighed.

"Wow... Thank you for ever not believing me. *sigh* Makes sense...considering I'm this town's runt for example. But it doesn't bother me that much since most people around here hate me." The boy explained.

Wait... The townspeople hates this guy? But why?

"Why is that?" I asked, allowing the guy to explain.

"Many things for me being scrawny and weak, my mom being overprotective of me while never acknowledging me, people calling me names like useless and runt, mostly by my bullies, and because I make inventions that sometimes go extremely wrong. Wait, am I talking this much?"

T-This guy... He was being harassed... But worse... he was going through a much worse experience than I was.

"Those people... They're wrong to just call you that... You don't look weak... useless... or any of those bad things to me." I tried to say in order to try and comfort him. Because I knew that it was just wrong to be called like that...

But the boy just sighed, before looking quite serious with his next words.

"Well, people here wants do things the one way. They say that being focused, determined, and such makes a proper Trainer. Things like I do isn't the way to be a Trainer. Even my Mom doesn't want me to be a Trainer, going so far to call me useless to her and making her life a burden."

This guy... This guy has a parent while I didn't, but... she treats him like trash...? That's just so wrong in so many ways.

"I... I'm sorry to hear that..." I spoke sadly, feeling terrible for the guy.

"Yeah, well... What about you? What about your Mom-" The guy started to ask until I stopped him with a quick answer.

"I don't have a Mom. Nor a Dad if you're about to ask me..." I spoke darkly.

Both of them were gone... With one dead and the other one I've never known ever since I was a little baby. That seemed to have caught the guy off guard as he widened his eyes before looking sorry.

"Ooh... Well... this is awkward. Sorry to hear that. If you want, why not I make you a cup of joe?" The guy asked.

A... cup of joe? Does he even realize that even he can't drink it... He doesn't seem to be old enough to drink that sort of stuff.

"H-Huh? But... aren't you a little too young to have...?" I started to ask as the guy shrugged.

"I may be 14, but still..."

He's 14 years old... Four years older than I am. Nevertheless, I stood my ground, shaking my head and politely declining the drink offer.

"...All right. But... no offense... I don't drink." I spoke, causing me to earn a raised brow in confusion.

"Eh? Why not?" The guy asked as I shook my head.

"I just... don't. I just get a bad feeling from them for some reason. I'm sorry." I spoke sadly. I only spoke the truth. Alcohol or drinks like a cup of joe... It always gave me shivers for some reason.

Probably because I thought that the people would get drunk from drinking that stuff too much... The guy seemed to understand as he nodded, before giving me a sympathetic look.

"Huh... Well then, sorry to hear about your parents. I hope they were friendly besides mine." The guy started to say as I frowned.

He doesn't even know that my Mom was never around... But I didn't interrupt him as I let him continue.

"Trust me when I say when you meet her, don't try to get to her bad side. Please." The guy pleaded as I grew confused. Yet, I didn't bother asking as I just nodded before asking about his father.

"O-Okay... but what about your Dad?" I asked, only to get a nonchalant shrug from him.

"Went off to a journey when I was young. Doesn't bother me that much. But you know... I never told anyone this, but, I want to be a Trainer." The guy spoke out, as I blinked.

Does anyone wouldn't want to be a Trainer?

"Sure, I lied to them and my mom that I won't become one simply because they don't have faith in me, but I want to be one to find anything about my Dad... 'course, that's one of the reasons why Mom won't let me be one." The guy explained.

That sounded a little confusing... He wanted to be a Trainer yet his mother doesn't want him to be...?

"Huh? Because... your dad went off?" I guessed, earning a nod from him.

"Mm hmm... Whenever I bring it about what would Dad think if I follow his footsteps, she would go angry at me and call me useless. Trust me... nothing will ever get that woman's mind... Not that I don't mind..." The guy sighs, looking rather sad and annoyed.

This woman... His mother... She clearly doesn't act like a good mother if she calls her son useless and get all angry about it just when he brings up his Dad...

"She doesn't sound or act like a real parent." I spoke out, causing him to blink before he shrugs, sounding like he agreed.

"Hm? Well, yeah..." The guy sighed as I tried to help him by lifting his spirits up.

"Don't you get to decide for yourself on what you want to do...?" I asked, causing the guy to nod before he explained his story as to how people lost faith in him...

"Yeah... Those inventions I told you about... made those things to impress people. Back when my first invention failed, she scolded me that I should take responsibility of my actions... and she's such a hypocrite by having me stay at my house to not apologize to people." The guy started.

That does sound like what a hypocrite would do when she scolds her son to take responsibility, then force him to stay at home when he could just apologize.

"Worse of all, that was the day I was called useless by the people. All for one simple mistake... but it's alright. Especially how one of my childhood friends turned on me." The guy spoke sadly, leaving me shocked.

His childhood friend?! Turning on him!? That's just so wrong...!

"Huh!? They... turned on you!?" I couldn't help but express my shock as the guy nodded.

"Mm hmm... said that I caused nothing but trouble and her parents didn't want anyone a hindrance to her Pokémon training, so... she left me. I had a crush on her, but dropped it ever since then..." The guy started to say before he slyly smiled.

"Or maybe I still have it. Who knows? Other than that, she left me to join the bullies." The guy spoke as I sweat dropped.

He smiles even when speaking how his crush betrayed her just for the sake of her own ways of becoming a Trainer. That is so wrong on so many ways...

"That's horrible..." was all I could say as I didn't have anything good to say for the guy. He only gave a weak smile and shrugged, before continuing to speak.

"Yeah well, it was her decision. I'm used to just being an outcast out here. The one perk of being invisible and a nobody to these people is that they don't even know what you're doing. As long as you-"

"Hey, runt."

The guy grinned and continued speaking until some other guy decided to barge in our conversation. We both turned to see three other people coming towards us. They didn't look friendly and looked rather mocking in front of us.

One of them was an aggressive boy. One of the girls had a bob-cut wearing glasses, making her look like a professional, while the other girl had a honey blonde hair with pigtails wearing a school uniform. This girl seemed serious as her face looked stone-cold.

"What a lovely evening we are having, eh, Gabe? Rei? And... Ashely..." The guy spoke sarcastically. The aggressive guy, who seemed to be Gabe, spoke mockingly to the guy I had just met.

"Yeah, just another day to find you runt." Gabe smirked as the bob-cut wearing glasses girl adjusted her glasses, looking rather annoyed with what she seemed to be dealing with... Us, to be exact.

"Honestly, why did you drag me towards this incompetent idiot again, Gabe? I rather not be around this worthless incompetent." The glasses girl scoffed annoyingly. That kinda ticked me off.

She calls him an incompetent idiot when he hasn't even done anything yet. Those two are the real idiots in my book, judging by their arrogant tones and the way they sneer and glare at the guy I met.

The honey blonde girl just sighed, trying to advise the two to back off. Although, it didn't seem to be in a nice way as she kept her stone-cold face.

"Guys. just leave him alone. Besides, we're just wasting our time in front of a guy who can't fight back, have a dragon nor a Pokémon." The honey blonde girl scoffed as I frowned.

Dragon nor a Pokémon? The guy I met mentioned this earlier... So he wasn't talking about Dragon Type Pokémon? Nevertheless, I knew that honey blonde girl wasn't on this guy's side either as I just glared at them, realizing on who the three of them are.

"Are these the bullies you just talked about...?" I asked, earning a sarcastic nod from the guy.

"Mm hm... Exactly. The aggressive boy... that's Gabe. He's... a special one." The guy started as I could only frown.

Special? What's special about this aggressive guy?

"Special how?" I asked as the guy explained.

"He has a tough Pokémon and everyone praises him for it. But... he takes Pokémon away from Trainers he beats." The guy explained, leaving me to feel horrified at just hearing this aggressive guy's description.

That's basically stealing! He's no Trainer! He's a thief! A mean, annoying, arrogant thief!

"Thanks for the praise, runt. I do that because they're weak and only strong Trainers can handle strong Pokémon. Weaklings are just idiots and if they can't be strong, they don't deserve to be able to have Pokémon. Only strong can handle Pokémon unlike you, runt." Gabe sneered.

This guy... He was starting to really get on my nerves. The guy next to me seemed to have the same feeling as he made a sarcastic remark.

"Thank you for the ever summing that up." The guy grunted as I looked down, looking annoyed... and... disgusted.

"...not a real Trainer..." I mumbled, which seemed to have caught his attention.

"Eh? What's that, you little punk?" Gabe snapped as I snapped back at him with a cold look.

"You're not a real Trainer, then. You're just a thief who enjoys making people and Pokémon suffer..." I snapped at him, causing him to scoff at my words.

"So what? Like I said..." He grunted as I gritted my teeth. He's admitting that he steals Pokémon to make them and the people suffer...! This guy is just... Ugh! The glasses girl seemed to approve of the thief's ways of training Pokémon as she spoke up.

"While his training is stupid like you said, boy, it is agreed. After all, a real Trainer is someone of professional. After all, someone incompetent like you two don't deserve to be Trainers." Rei added.

What did she say? Incompetent, are we? She's just on the same level as the thief there... This freak...

"A real Trainer deserves to be professional, dignified like me. Someone of my capability deserves to be the Champion unlike you two." Rei sneered as I twitched my eyes. Nevertheless, I stayed calm as the guy explained about this freak.

"That's Rei... she's very intelligent with both Pokémon and dragons that she's high above people and Pokémon. Doesn't have any parents, took care of herself, and is a great Trainer, that she examines people just by looking at you." The guy explained.

I frowned, unsure as to why he was praising him when she agreed with the thief and called us incompetents. But that made me realize who Ashley was, then. I turned to her as I glared at her.

"Huh... I see... So, you're the one..." I started to say, catching her attention.

"What?" Ashley asked, looking annoyed as to why I was staring at her.

"You're the one who betrayed him... just because of what he was to you..." I seethed in anger, careful enough to not blow up in front of the three jerks. The guy sighed and explained about her... his former crush.

"Yep... while she may not join the bullying of insulting or such, she just watches me get and does nothing. What a wonderful world we live in, Ashley." The guy sarcastically explained as she glared at him.

"Can it... I have no time for you. Besides, you're nothing but trouble." Ashley spoke coldly before I glared at her.

"Why...?" I asked, catching her attention again before I continued to speak.

"Why would... you abandon him?" I asked, causing her to narrow her eyes before she spoke her reasons.

"Because he's too immature, too irresponsible, and doesn't know how to be a real Trainer. A real Trainer needs to be proper, focused, like a Viking. What he does all... that you see. That isn't a real Trainer. He's just... useless. He doesn't focus and just makes those stupid inventions of his. He's not worth my time."

That's her reason? That's a poor one, to be honest...

"You just gestured to all of me..." The guy sarcastically spoke as the honey blonde jerk just scoffed.

"Exactly... besides, I have to focus on becoming strong and becoming the Champion of Galar. That way, I have no distractions like him to keep me down." The jerk spoke as I shook my head, completely disagreeing with her and the other two morons.

"...You won't get far." I spoke darkly, catching her attention.

"What?" She asked coldly before I snapped at her.

"It's not just you... None of you three... You won't be able to get far... especially with pathetic attitudes like that... I know, because I've seen what happens to people like you three..." I spoke coldly at her, along with the two morons.

It was true... I've seen how arrogant people get treated when they take things too recklessly and quick, which ends up in their terrible defeat. My words seemed to annoy the thief and freak while the jerk just glared.

"Oh really? Want to say it to my face?" Gabe hissed as Rei just scoffed.

"Honestly, I have no time to speak to monkeys like you. You two are just wasting my time." The freak scoffed as she began to take her leave...

"You don't know anything... go ahead and be friends with him. You two are great considering Zack causes so much trouble." The jerk spoke as she started to take her leave as well.

Zack? That's the guy's name? Before I could think this further, Gabe approached us with a dark sneer and threatened to hurt us as he looked ready to swing at us.

"I wish I could battle you two to take away your Pokémon... Oh wait, you can't because you two are useless and don't have any Pokémon! Ha ha ha!" The thief laughed before he started to move his right knee and...

**WHAM!**

"Ngh!"

"Ah!"

I watched in shock as the guy, who now I know as Zack took the knee to the stomach as he fell to his knees. The thief looked annoyed, but quickly grew satisfied for what he did just now.

"Hey, you were in my way! Oh well... doesn't matter... you're never gonna be a real Trainer. Wanna know why, Zack? Because you... are... useless. Everyone here thinks you're useless and even if you did left, everyone would be so relieved. Even your own mother since she doesn't want to see an embarrassment of a son."

Those words were what awakened me as the thief started to make his leave.

"Heh... See-"

Oh you're not going anywhere, you stupid thief! I quickly ran and...

**WHACK!**

"GAH!" Gabe yelled as I knocked him off from his feet by doing a quick sweep and aimed his legs to make him fall hard. Ha! How do you like that, you stupid thief?

The blow I did to him made those two girls turn in surprise as the thief groaned, trying to figure out what happened just now.

"W-What the...!?" Gabe grunted as he looked up to see me glaring coldly at him and those girls. That was when I declared my challenge to them. They think I don't have a Pokémon? Well, they're terribly mistaken.

"...If you three think you're so great... then prove it." I demanded, earning a glare from the thief.

"What you say...?" He hissed as I made my words to the three morons.

"I can never think of you three as real Trainers... And I know none of you will become strong enough to get what you want... But if you want to prove me wrong... then I'll give you three a chance to prove that." I spoke coldly.

They think they're tough... but this is where I'll prove them wrong. The jerks seemed to accept my challenge as they got ready to battle.

"Hmph... fine then." says the jerk as the freak agreed with her.

"Very well..." The freak added as the thief smirked.

"Ha! This will be a piece of cake!" Gabe... no, the thief sneered as Zack managed to get back up, trying to remind them that it was a three against one battle... not that I had minded since I know what the results will be.

"O-Oh yeah... Three to one sounds unfair." Zack started to say until the thief snapped at him.

"Shut up runt! So what? Real trainers can handle this, not you. I don't care if I break the rules. A win is a win." The thief snapped as I narrowed my eyes.

He just admitted that he was a cheater and a thief in a Pokémon battle. Zack on the other hand, smirked as he walked up to where I was standing.

"I wouldn't say so...you claim that I don't have a Pokémon, but I do." Zack smirked as it caught my attention. The jerk trio seemed to be surprised as well as the freak narrowed her eyes, looking like she was in disbelief and suspicion.

"Impossible, I never." The freak started to say until...

"Noibat! Noibat!"

I heard a familiar cry, as did the others as we all soon took notice of a Noibat flying over and landing on top of Zack's beanie hat. So that's his partner? Zack seemed to be proud as he continued smirking.

"What did I tell you?" Zack smirked the jerk trio didn't seem impressed.

"Your Pokémon... is some Noibat? I can already tell that we're going to win." The freak scoffed, looking overconfident.

Well, you know what they say... Overconfidence can be someone's downfall.

"...You sure?" I asked, wanting to make sure if he was fine with this or not.

"Yeah... What about you?" Zack asked with a smirk as I remained silent for a moment, before making my decision to open myself up to him. If he was someone that is going to fight with me, then I guess it's fine for him to know what my name was.

"...I'm fine... By the way, I'm Asahi." I introduced myself, causing Zack to blink before he smirked in understanding.

"Asahi... Huh, neat." Zack commented while the thief just scoffed, not sounding impressed with the name I had.

"That sounds like a loser name. Who names their kid 'Asahi'..." Gabe scoffed as Zack made a comeback with his sarcastic tone, defending my name in the process.

"Who names their kid Gabe?" He sarcastically asked with a smirk, enraging the big guy as the thief took out his Pokéball. Don't know if that really belonged to him or someone else... In any case, he sent the Pokémon out for battle.

"That is it! I have had enough! Let's get him guys! Go Sneasal!"

"Let us do battle, Meditite!"

"Go! Roselia!"

The jerk trio sent out their Pokémon. The thief seemed to have the Dark-Ice Type, Sneasal while the freak had the Fighting-Psychic Type, Meditite. The jerk had the Grass-Poison Type, Roselia...

Huh... They all had Pokémon with two types... For jerks, they seem to have nice Pokémon... not that it'll help them win. Taking out my Cherish Ball, I threw it in the air, allowing it to open and show my partner to the four!

"Wait... That's...!" Zack started to say before my partner cocked his head in curiosity.

"Key! Key!"

Yup... My partner, is Grookey... The Grass Type starter Pokémon of the Galar region.

"Huh?!" The thief looked shocked while the jerk and freak looked a little fazed, but they quickly shook it off. Zack on the other hand, seemed to be amazed by my partner as he sounded awed while he spoke.

"Whoa...you got a Grookey?" Zack asked as I nodded to him with a smile.

"Key? Grookey?" Grookey asked, turning to me in curiosity as I smiled at my Grass Type partner, understanding of what he was asking me.

"Mm hm... That's right. It's going to be another easy battle, Grookey..." I assured softly, earning a grin from my Grass Type partner.

"Key!" Grookey cried out. But while my words made my Grass Type partner happy, it ended up enraging the thief... not that I cared on how he felt right now.

"E-Easy...!? You little— Sneasal! Slash!" The thief snapped angrily, before ordering his Pokémon to attack. But of course... that would soon be his big mistake. The jerk seemed to understand as she tried to warn him.

**Asahi / Zack: Grookey + Noibat VS Gabe / Ashley / Rei: Sneasal + Roselia + Meditite**

"No! Look out!" The jerk called out as Sneasal lunged at Grookey...

But before the thief could react, I was already making my move to counterstrike and take him down with one blow. With one call, Grookey easily understood as he made the finishing blow... in one... hit.

**SMASH!**

"H-Huh...? W-What just..." The thief looked bewildered and confused with what happened while the jerk recognized the move that finished Sneasal off.

"That was... Wood Hammer..." The jerk spoke out, while the freak looked shocked and in disbelief as well.

**Gabe: 0 Pokémon / LOSE**

"Impossible... a Grookey of this rookie level isn't supposed to learn that move!" The freak snapped as I smirked...

That would be true if only Grookey was at a rookie level... but he's not. The jerk twitched her eyes in annoyance, understanding that the playing field was now even while Zack looked real impressed.

"Daaaaaaaamn… now we're in for a easy streak. Time for some epic payback!" Zack cried out as the freak twitched her eyes before commanding a counterattack for her Meditite to use.

"Oh really? Meditite, use Bulk Up and then Karate Chop!" The freak cried out as Zack looked ready to counter, judging by the way his eyes looked.

"Oh really? Noibat, let us beat that rubbish Meditite and her trainer into submission!" Zack cried out.

Noibat didn't waste time as he winked at his Trainer before taking the freak's Meditite down with an Air Cutter attack. The freak looked surprised as she looked kinda speechless, shocked on what she had seen probably.

"W-What!?" The freak gasped as I took the chance to finish the job with Grookey at my side.

"Now Grookey..."

My partner didn't need to be told twice as he knocked Meditite away hard with another move! That did the job as the Fighting-Psychic Type was out of commission.

"N-No... M-Meditite...!?" The freak exclaimed in disbelief as she watched her unconscious Meditite groan in pain as the jerk seemed to recognize the move.

"That was Knock Off..." The jerk breathed out as that left us with one more opponent to finish... which is her and Roselia.

**Rei: 0 Pokémon / LOSE**

"Okay...I feel it now! Yeah!" Zack looked pumped up by saying those words as even Noibat was excited that the way this battle seemed to be going at.

"Noibat Noibat!" The little Dragon-Flying Type chirped up as my battle partner grinned at his partner.

"Yeah, I know right Noibat?" Zack asked as the jerk twitched her eyes, looking rather annoyed with how the battle was going as she was ready to try and take me and Zack down... though it wasn't going to happen, especially with our current battling skills.

She looked ready for me as she took notice that I wasn't even trying to make the first attack or prepare to defend myself with Grookey as she faced me with a harsh glare... a glare that didn't faze me one bit.

"Are you not going to make a move...!?" She snapped, as I only smirked confidently.

"Don't need to... He and Noibat are going to finish you off after all... in just two attacks." I responded to her, catching her and the other two jerks by surprise. I'm guessing you're surprised too, right?

How can I guess on how the battle will end when it hasn't even started yet? To tell you the truth, that's a secret... A secret I want to keep as this story goes on.

Did I hear that punk right...!?" The thief exclaimed, sounding like he was in disbelief while Zack on the other hand, looked a bit surprised by my sudden declaration.

"H-Huh? Oh me... well..." Zack started to stammer until the freak tried to turn our hopes down by making fun of us.

"Try as you might... he isn't gonna do well." The freak assured darkly. That made my battling partner slyly grin at her words as he looked ready to prove the freak's words wrong.

"Really? Well... Sorry Ashy, but...I'm taking the win." Zack declared, which seemed to annoy the jerk as she called out the command to her Roselia.

"Oh really?! Roselia! Petal Dance!" The jerk cried out. With no time wasted, Roselia spun around and began using Petal Dance. But that was when Zack looked ready to counter, as if he was already one step ahead of her.

"Noibat, Air Cutter!"

Noibat quickly used the sharp Flying Type attack, which cuts down Petal Dance and strikes at Roselia. With his opponent taking the hit, I could tell that Zack was ready to finish the battle with one more attack... as I had predicted.

"Noibat... Use Acrobatics!" Zack cried out.

At that moment, Noibat flew around crazily and began taking Roselia down. With the multiple strikes the poor Pokémon had taken from Noibat, she collapses on the ground while Noibat flies back to Zack.

**Winner: Asahi / Zack**

"Strike a pose and you're done! Ha! The show's over baby!" Zack boasted, though I couldn't blame him for thinking that. After all, we just won a battle that left us in a complete disadvantage.

"N-No..." The jerk breathed out in disbelief before she fell to her knees in defeat. The other two jerks seemed surprised at this as well.

"She... lost...?" The freak asked in disbelief, as if she didn't want to believe it.

"And in just two hits like the little punk said..." The thief breathed out in shock.

"Wow...how did you know that would happen?"

Judging by Zack's tone, he sounded amazed for how I was able to figure out on how we would win. Smiling, I turned to him, before pointing at my eyes.

"You saw my eyes, didn't you...?" I asked, causing him to sound and looked confused.

"Huh? What do you—" Zack looked like he wanted to ask, but I just smiled and reminded him of the jerks' presence around the two of us.

"I'll explain later... I don't want to explain it when these idiots are around..." I reminded, causing him to blink in surprise. But before either of us could react or move, the thief glared furiously at the two of us as he was ready to do something... something dangerous.

"Oh yeah? You think this is over!? Wait till I sick Ragnar on you!" The thief snapped as he let out a whistle.

What? Ragnar? Who's... Huh?

As I was about to ask, a giant shadow loomed over both me and Zack as I looked up in surprise to see some sort of large figure... which seemed to look like a Dragon Type Pokémon of some sort.

"W-What the?! What kind of Pokémon is that?!" I cried out in shock as Zack widened his eyes, looking like he recognized the dragon.

"That isn't a Pokémon! That's his Typhoomerang! A dragon who can create scorch marks and his named like that due to coming around like a typhoon and comes back like a boomerang!" Zack explained, leaving me shocked and confused.

A... Typhoomerang? It's not a Pokémon? What does this... mean? But in any case, I soon realized that it wasn't a Pokémon to begin with, but a real dragon...

"A dragon... So... that's how it is..." I breathed out, as the thief sneered before he called out an order to his dragon.

"All right, Ragnar! Kill the hooded punk!" The thief cried out, catching me and Zack both by surprise. This thief... He wanted me dead!? The jerk seemed surprised as well as she turned to the thief in shock...

"What!? What are you doing!?" The jerk exclaimed in shock as the thief just smirked... looking like what he was doing was just fine.

"Simple! He's annoying, so he has to die, that little punk!" The thief sneered as I glared at him. This guy... He was completely insane and messed up. Even Zack seemed to have known that as he tried to warn me to run.

"Okay, now you gone too far! Asahi, run! Don't worry, Typhoomerangs are part of the Stroker Class but due to their large build, it'll be difficult for them to make sharp or sudden turns while in flight. We'll make it crash into some parts of some buildings and run as fast as we could! Come on!"

That's what he said, but... for some reason, I couldn't find it myself to just run. Instead, I only watched as the dragon that I now know as the Typhoomerang fly down and glare at me as it started to get closer to me.

Yet, even as it got closer, I remained calm and unfazed...

You're finding it crazy that I wouldn't run, right? Well... to tell you the truth, even I'm surprised with what I'm doing. The jerk trio watched in surprise as well, as did Zack, who seemed to realize what I was trying to do...

"...Wait... Asahi... are you... trying to communicate with him?" Zack asked as I took a step forward.

Communicate with him... It didn't sound possible to him or the others, but... I began to surprise myself as I reached out to the dragon and... rubbed its nose, causing the big guy to calm down and look content with my petting.

"No way... you tamed it... And here I thought that you said you don't know about dragons." Zack spoke out with a grin.

Well... That's the thing. I don't know how I'm doing this, either. The arrogant thief was gaping at his dragon feeling content with me as he tried to snap his dragon out of my soft control.

"What?! Ragnar, what are you doing?!" The thief cried out

But ignoring his owner, the dragon, who I know now as Ragnar, just growls in content before it licks me in affection, causing me to smile and realize that he was just a big softie on the inside.

"Aw... you're quite the softie, aren't you...?" I asked, earning a grunt that seemed to be in affirmation. Grookey just watched, looking rather ecstatic for the new big friend I had made as Zack walked over to touch Ragnar, too.

"Yeah... he sure is. This guy here really terrifies me most of the time... but I know that because he was doing what he told him to do..." Zack explained, causing me to be a little curious as he touched the nose, making it growl happily before it licked him.

That caused Zack to giggle with a smile while the thief was rather annoyed.

"Ragnar!" The thief cried out until the freak just called him to back off.

"Just forget it... it's already have its attention on them. Good day." The freak scoffed as she turned and began to make her leave. As for the jerk, she didn't say another word as she called back her Roselia before taking her leave as well with a huff.

"You think this is over?! I'm gonna-"

"What? Kill us with Ragnar? Well, try?" Zack interrupted him with a smirk, which seemed to have annoyed the thief even more as he looked ready to charge us... like an angry Tauros, when...

"I don't need that dragon, I can still kick your-AHHHH!"

The thief suddenly fell into a hole that was just right in front of Zack by a mere inch, leaving me surprised.

"Whoa... where did that come from?!" I asked in shock as Zack just smiled, looking quite proud for the hole.

"Oh, it was just one my digging hole trips that I made around here. Can't believe nobody fell into this thing at all when I put them randomly around town. I guess the gods must love me." Zack chuckled with a grin.

Well... Color me impressed.

"Mm... I see..." I started to say before I felt a nudge from my back as I turned to see Ragnar growling at me softly, as I tried to stop him from doing so.

"No, big guy... You need to go back to where you came from... You- WHOA!"

Just when I was about to ask the big guy to go back to his home, he suddenly got me onto his back before he did the same to Zack, who looked surprised as well for the sudden boost.

"Whoa! Um... Asahi, you better get ready because we're getting to fly high to the sky." Zack spoke out.

Wait... Fly high to the sky...!? Was he serious!?

"What do you- WHOA!"

Before I could finish my question, the big guy started to take flight, with us riding on his back!

Oh man, oh man, oh man... This was so not good...! I'm not a big fan of heights! But Zack seems to be! Just look at him! He looked quite ecstatic for the big flight we were taking on Ragnar's back.

"Yeah! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Yeah!" Zack cheered as I kept screaming... How I scream? Well... Like this...

"A-AHHHHHHHHH!"

Yep... Screaming that loud... That's how scared I was with flying at a huge height.

"First time flying, eh?!" Zack shouted out, enough to let me hear as I struggled to hold onto Ragnar whenever the big guy made sharp turns and dives to gain momentum or speed.

"Oh gosh... oh gosh... oh gosh... So high... So high..." I panicked, feeling like I was going to faint from the stress I was getting from the height we were currently in right now.

"Don't worry, you get used to it! Besides, can you feel it? That air... being high in the sky... it gives you... freedom." Zack breathed out, looking like he was quite enjoying this.

Freedom? What did he mean by that...? Freedom by being high in the sky...?

"F-Freedom...!? N-Never mind... where is the big guy taking us...!?" I asked as Zack shrugged, before sounding sarcastic once again with his answer.

"I don't know... Maybe to a nearby restaurant? Hm?" Zack asked sarcastically, much to my distaste as I just glared at him.

"Not funny!" I snapped, causing him to look sheepish before he tried to reassure to me that I was going to be fine.

"Sorry... but just be careful. Trust me, you need to stay calm!" Zack called out, causing me to realize on how calm he was despite the speed and height we were going in as I turned to him.

Even though we were high in the air, he looks so calm and was... having fun!? How could this be any fun when one slip... Boom! We could possibly fall to our deaths!

"How are you so calm?!" I asked, causing him to make his answers.

"One: I've been in the air many times with a special friend of mine. Two: Well... um... not sure about that. Other than that, you gotta relax." Zack explained, though he looked kinda hesitant with his answers.

A special friend? Did he have a dragon friend like that arrogant thief had...? But just before I could ask or even protest about the height we were in...

"How can I relax... when... WHOA!"

Ragnar starts to descend to where there seemed to be an island up ahead... An island that I didn't recognize. What is that place? I don't ever remember it being part of the Galar region...

"W-What's that...?" I asked as Zack frowned, before explaining his words to me.

"Hmm... don't know. Hmm... I feel like I've seen that before. Hey, um, Ragnar? Where you taking us? My hometown is that way." Zack tried to call to our dragon friend, who just growled before he began to fly faster and soon slow down.

At that point, my former ally seemed to have recognized the island that we were going to. And to be honest, I'm not sure how well I could describe it.

There were other dragons... And there seemed to be a village up ahead with people looking like... No way...

"Are those the people that you call... Vikings...?" I asked to Zack.

Because I fully remember what Vikings look like. Despite of how rare they seemed to be, there were always some that were trying to play as the bad guys by being the Vikings in their own time and ways.

"Yeah..." Zack started before he cleared his throat in order to properly explain.

"This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises. They have custom stables... all-you-can-eat feeding stations... a full service dragon and Pokémon wash... Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself. Dragons used to be a bit of a problem here. But that was three years ago. Now, they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they?"

That... was a pretty decent and long explanation. So it's a village where people, Pokémon, AND dragons live?

"Berk...? I... don't understand. I never knew this part was part of the Galar region..." I admitted, as I spoke the truth.

I have never heard of Berk in my whole life while I lived in the Galar region... Or was it that I still don't know everything about the region that I live in?

"Really...? Not from around I see. Well it's understandable. I'll fill you if you need to." Zack offered as I frowned.

It's not that I wasn't around from Galar, but...

"Um... Okay— WHOA!" I was once again interrupted when Ragnar descended and landed on the ground, forcing me to fall on the ground when I didn't hold onto him tightly enough as I ended up landing on my butt.

"Ow..." I groaned as Grookey climbed out of Ragnar and tried to see if I was okay or not.

"Key? Grookey?" Grookey asked, causing me to try and smile at him to reassure my Grass Type partner.

"I'm... fine... Don't worry, Grookey..." I assured weakly while Zack hopped off of the big guy.

"Alley-whoop!"

And... he lands safely on the ground while I'm still wincing from the hard blow my butt has taken from the ground.

"Thanks for the ride Ragnar, head back to your Trainer. You're gonna need it." Zack called out, until I remembered that if Ragnar left, what would happen to us? How would we get back home?

"Wait, but what about us leaving the island?" I asked, only to get a small smile from my former ally.

"Simple, really. We just ask one of them to borrow a dragon and leave. Besides, I should probably head out. He might need me to feed him those fish." Zack explained, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

Him? Who's him? Is he that special friend that he mentioned about earlier?

"Who?" I asked, causing him to shake his head and try to make me forget about it.

"Oh, nothing. Just my special dragon friend I hid from people. Didn't... want others to try and take him away." Zack explained, leaving me even more confused. Take him away? What did that mean? Was his dragon special looking to others...?

"Why?" was all I could ask as I had to let him explain as to why people would try to steal him.

"Well... this dragon is special. So special... things you can never imagine Asahi... this dragon is something people say that they never would have seen coming..." Zack explained, which left me a bit more bewildered and confused.

Special... Something that people say that they never would have seen coming... What kind of a description is that?

"O-Okay...?" was all I could say at the moment until the two of us heard a roar. That seemed to have startled Zack a bit before I guessed on who made that roar.

"Um... Is that the sound of your friend?" I asked, with Grookey hanging onto my shoulder with the same question expression on his face. Zack on the other hand, just frowned and shook his head in denial.

"No... but it's familiar. Whatever it is, we should... probably go." Zack started to say, making me a little more confused.

"Why?" I asked, only to get a shrug from him, showing that he didn't know.

"I don't know, due to my rep back home, I can't take chances." Zack explained, causing me to frown.

His rep meant his reputation. Judging from what I had learned from him earlier and when the jerks have arrived, he didn't have a good relationship with anyone. Not even his own mother believed that he could do something good...

Nevertheless, I evaded asking that question before I looked around, trying to figure out which dragon to borrow so that we could all go back home.

"Okay... So... which dragon do we ask to borrow—" I started to ask until my former ally pointed to where there seemed to be a malicious looking dragon.

"Why not that one? Monstrous Nightmares have a stubborn pride, and are fearless and proud, but also very, very aggressive. Rumors has it that once you go into battle with this dragon, they are said to be the first to arrive and last to leave." Zack explained.

That... kinda sent a chill up on my spine as I wondered if it was a good dragon ally to be with in the first place.

"But... it's friendly right?" I asked, as I wanted to make sure that it didn't attack us. But Zack didn't seem fazed as he shrugged.

"Yep, just as long as you don't get incinerate since it can have its body flame up. Plus also, it enjoys getting its horns pinned to the ground. It's just one of the ways to tame it." Zack explained as I could only frown.

Enjoys getting horns pinned to the ground? That... sounds weird in so many ways... I think.

As for me, I could only walk over calmly as the Monstrous Nightmare takes notice of me and growls... That leaves Grookey concerned until I couldn't hear on what they were saying next.

"Noibat?" Even Noibat sounded concerned with the way I was and where I was at right now. But just when it looked like Noibat could whine again, the big man smirked and assured to him and Grookey.

"Don't worry... he'll be fine. With the way how he communicated with his Grookey and tamed Ragnar, I think he's got potential." Zack declared as I secretly frowned at him for what he was saying just now...

Potential? Potential for what exactly...?

Anyways, I managed to calm the Monstrous Nightmare by rubbing its nose, rubbing it enough to make him calm down as I smiled softly at the big guy, trying to comfort him from the sudden intrusion he got himself into!

"There, there... I'm sorry for disturbing you, big guy..." I breathed out, earning a softy growl of content from the big guy as Zack walked over to greet the now tamed Monstrous Nightmare.

"Good... Why hello sally..." Zack commented as I narrowed my eyes, hoping that it wasn't another one of his jokes or something like that.

"Who's sally?" I asked, causing Zack to look a little sheepish as he tried to explain.

"Oh, sorry. Just an expression. Hm?" Zack started to say before he took notice of something on the Nightmare's back. I took notice of it too, which meant one thing... This Dragon already belonged to someone else...

"Huh... there's a saddle. Guess it's already owned. Oh well, as long as we give it back to them. We'll be fine-"

"Hookfang!" An unfamiliar voice cried out as the two of us turned to see... a boy that seemed to be a bit older than me... and more... like a young Viking that looked ready to fight on whoever was near his dragon.

That can only mean the two of us were about to be targeted by the big guy for some reason...

"What the?! Hey! What are you doing to my dragon!" The young Viking snapped at us, clearly looking annoyed with whatever we were doing to the Nightmare... Even Zack was unsure on how to respond to the big guy.

"Uh... taming it? Heh heh… Asahi, run!" Zack called out and I was ready to. But for some reason, I couldn't move at the moment as the young Viking just glared at us, looking like he was demanding an explanation.

"You better have some explanation for this, kid..." The young Viking grunted in annoyance as I tried to apologize.

"I-I was just..." I started to say before I frowned and sighed, which caught Zack's attention.

"Asahi?" Zack called to me, confused as to what I was doing. But I didn't stop, wanting to make the Viking believe my words as I tried to explain properly of why I had his Monstrous Nightmare come to us.

"I'm sorry... I just... wanted to get back home, but I didn't know the big guy belonged to you and..." I started to apologize, when...

"Fine, fine... I get it." The young Viking sighed, which caught my attention. He understood? That fast?

"You two are actually trying to steal Hookfang from me by becoming like me! Don't worry, even if you tried, the Snotman can teach you guys how to be a dragon rider like me." The young Viking smirked confidently.

Somehow... I seriously doubt that as Zack seemed to have felt the same as he made a deadpan look.

"So we just let this Nightmare eat out on him, right?" Zack asked, which seemed to have offended the young Viking as he glared at us.

"Hey!" The Viking snapped. Of course, that was when his Monstrous Nightmare used his tail to knock the young beast back.

"HOOKFANG!" The young Viking cried out as he was sent flying into the air, allowing some relief to come to both me and Zack as the former ally of mine sighed with what he had seen just now.

"Yep... what I tell you. Stubborn." Zack sighed as I frowned. With the hit that young Viking had taken, I couldn't help but worry for his safety.

"Is he... going to be okay...?" I asked, causing Zack to shrug before he turned to the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Meh. Sure. Is he, big guy?" That earned Zack a grunt with a small nod, showing the fact that the Nightmare didn't seem to care much about our little problem. That was when Zack asked a little difficult question.

"Okay then...but are you sure we should we take you? I mean, he is your owner." Zack asked, earning a little grumble from the Nightmare in the process. At the grumble, I took notice of Zack talking with the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Yeah...I can already tell he is one. So you'll let us ride you? Is that okay?" Zack asked, earning a few croons from the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Wow... really? I can't tell whether you're the dragon trainer or he is." Zack asked, causing me to question him on how he was able to understand the dragons in the first place.

"You can understand him?" I asked, earning a nod from my former ally.

"Yep." was all Zack needed to say before I was in awe for what he was able to do.

"Oh wow..."

Yep... That was the response I chose to come up with, as I had watched Zack get on top of the Monstrous Nightmare, before turning to me with a little reminder.

"Get on, Asahi... Let's go back home..." He called out as I did so. By that time, the two of us were hopping onto the Monstrous Nightmare, both getting ready to get back to where we came from.

Once that was done, we were soon up high in the sky... much to my displeasure.

"Don't worry... you'll be fine if you hold onto me." Zack started to say before I quickly held him around the waist. That didn't seem to be what he had expected as he glanced at me with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah... this is awkward if you do this." He reminded me, making me realize on what I was actually doing to him.

"S-Sorry... I'm still new to this." I apologized, causing him to smile a little in understanding before he turned back to where the sky was.

"Nah, it's okay. This is your first time. After all, flying in the air is like... you're breaking free from your chains." Zack explained, much to my confusion. What did he mean by... breaking free from the chains?

"Chains?" I asked, which caused him to explain of his meaning.

"The chains of hardship each day... like you're forgetting everything... Heh, maybe I can find you a dragon and have you tame one." Zack explained before he smirked, looking like he was thinking about what to do for me if I find one.

Now that I think about it, it would be kind of nice to make friends with a dragon that I know would be right for me to tame and make friends with. After all, the only dragons I've befriended already belonged to others, such as Ragnar and the Nightmare that I learned was Hookfang.

But as I continued to think...

"Mm... WHOA!"

Hookfang was already picking up speed to head back to our destination even faster. I didn't know what to think now, but... One thing's for sure... I start to think that this was one of the ways to building a friendship with someone else.

A friendship that I believe can be true...

To be continued...

* * *

**Asahi's Team:**

**Grookey (M): (Wood Hammer, Knock Off, Grass Pledge, Slam)**

**Next chapters:**

**Chapter 2: The Meeting of a True Friend Pt. 2**

**Chapter 3: The Disaster That Grows Bigger**

**Chapter 4: Decision to Leave the Nest**

**Chapter 5: The Kanto Region! Starting There!**

**Chapter 6: Dreams Can Come True**

**Next chapter preview:**

Asahi: So this is your home, huh... Funny. It looks kinda nice from the outside but in the inside...

Zack: Yep, it may not be much, but it's still home... Speaking of, you wanna see my mysterious friend?

Asahi: Mysterious friend? Just what kind of mysterious friend are we talking about? A Pokémon? A dragon?

Zack: Hehehe... Just prepare to be surprised, Asahi... Here he is! Meet my brother figure, Midnight! The Night Fury!

Asahi: Night Fury? That's new... Then again, I shouldn't be to surprised...

Zack: Isn't he beautiful? I mean, sure... he may look good, but the way he acts is kinda childish and... OW!

**Events that occurred:**

\- Asahi discovers that he's not in the Postwick that he's in

\- Asahi meets Zachary Nuffink, and his bullies, Gabe, Rei, and Ashley

\- Asahi discovers that there are dragons in the Pokémon world


	2. The Meeting of a True Friend Pt 2

**Chapter 2: The Meeting of a True Friend Pt. 2**

**Asahi's POV**

Ugh... Finally... We finally found our way back. After our little visit to Berk, where it seemed to be an island filled with dragons and Vikings, we had one dragon called the Monstrous Nightmare, or... Hookfang take us back to where Zack's home was.

Postwick... It doesn't seem so different except, well... there seemed to be so many people I don't know, such as those three jerks. Why would that be? I mean, I've lived in Postwick for a long time, yet... No... I can think about that later.

What's important is where we're going right now and what is going to happen once we get there...

In any case, as I was explaining, Hookfang flew down to where Zack's home was, which seemed to be the house near the gates to the Slumbering Weald.

"Finally...we're back home." Zack sighed before Hookfang safely landed near the doorway before the two of us hopped off the Monstrous Nightmare's saddle.

"Yeah... Thank you again." I thanked the Monstrous Nightmare, who awarded us both with a nuzzle to the both of us. Heh... For a big and nasty looking Dragon, he seems to be quite soft if you try to get to know him better.

Although... now that I think about it, I wonder if that Viking was okay? I mean, we did actually steal his Dragon without asking. But then again, Hookfang knocked him back like he didn't care.

Honestly, I don't know what to say or think right now... Nevertheless, Zack seemed to understand of what Hookfang needed to do as he turned to tell the Dragon to fly back to where he originally belonged.

"You should probably head back before your owner notices you're gone." Zack suggested, before I turned to him with a frown.

"Will that be a problem...?" I asked curiously, causing him to roll his eyes with a sarcastic tone.

"Who knows? It's not like they're gonna follow us all the way here. I mean, that's ridiculous..." Zack grunted as I hummed... He had a point, but still...

Hookfang made a small grunt, as if he was agreeing with what Zack said before the Monstrous Nightmare began flying off. I gave a small wave to the Dragon, hoping that he would fly back safe.

Once that was done, I noticed to see Zack standing in front of his house. As I walked up next to him, I began to see how nervous he seemed to be. What was he so nervous about? Was it because he thought he would be in trouble?

I mean, I'm not sure... I never met his parents before, and yet... the way he looked seemed to show that trouble might occur if he were to go in right now. Nonetheless, I too remained silent with my head down.

After a few moments, Zack tried to joke around a little with a reassuring tone.

"Hey don't worry... We'll be fine..." He reassured to me before he started to joke around.

"In fact, I guess you're kinda one of the only people to actually stay around me this long..." Zack admitted, causing me to rub the back of my head sheepishly, before I spoke of what I couldn't have done to him.

"Well... I couldn't just... leave you..." I spoke sheepishly, causing Zack to repeat... Yeah... repeat the same thing he just said. Was he trying to make he nervous despite of me trying to prove that I was his friend?

Geez...

"Yeah... We'll be fine..." Zack repeated, before he cleared his throat. He turned to me with a warning look, as if he was trying to warn me about something.

"Oh yeah, just... be careful around my Mom. Just... don't say anything to her. Just greet her and let me do the talking. Trust me..." Zack spoke, as I frowned. Not say anything except a greeting?

Okay... That was not helping with the silence that occurred earlier. He mentioned his Mom, but what about his Dad? Is he out? Still, I didn't choose to say anything as I only nodded back.

With that, Zack allowed me into his home. As we entered, we got into the kitchen to see a woman sipping some coffee from a mug. Could that be his Mom? She didn't look so bad, but... then again... looks can be deceiving.

"That's my mom, Hiromi Nuffink." He whispered through my ear, causing me to nod slightly before responding..

"I-I see..." I spoke nervously. Okay... That didn't help at all again. As I responded to him, Mrs. Nuffink saw the both of us in the front entrance of the kitchen before she gave the both of us a smile. Wait... was that a forced smile?

"Hi Zack, where were you? And who's this?" Mrs. Nuffink asked, causing Zack to explain with... a forced smile. That's making things a bit more nerve wrecking if he's already nervous about meeting with his Mom.

"This is my new friend, Asahi. We met earlier." He replied, causing her to look as if she understood.

"Huh, I see..." Mrs. Nuffink spoke before she turned to his son with something she seemed to have heard. Did she...

"So anyway Zack, I just heard from some of the people and they said they saw you flying around."

Oh great... So she did hear... And I guess Zack seemed to be sharing the same feeling I was getting from the tone she was giving to him.

"Uh... well... yeah. I was... being attacked again." He spoke while scratching the back of my head. His tone was starting to crack a little, as if they were getting either scared or nervous about what could happen.

Mrs. Nuffink only sighed before questioning Zack of what he had done today.

"Look... What did you do?" Mrs. Nuffink sighed, causing Zack to sweat drop before he gave a nervous smirk before speaking of what happened with him and the three jerks that tried to harass him.

"Nothing! Just uh... running away from my bullies?" He smirked nervously. But the moment he said that, he immediately winced a little, looking like he instantly regretted of what he had said just now. As for his Mom...

"I see... So... care to ask why did Gabe came and told me that you were fighting with Pokémon?" Mrs. Nuffink asked softly, causing Zack to widen his eyes as he gulped, before sweating a little more.

"H-Huh?

Yeah... This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Not for him, I think. The mother only crossed her arms, giving him a soft stern look of hers.

"You know the rules, Zack. No Pokémon battles." Mrs. Nuffink spoke softly, causing me to frown. No Pokémon battles? What kind of rule was that? I mean, anyone can have a Pokémon battle, as long as they don't do anything underhanded.

"B-But Mom... Wait..." Zack looked like he wanted to explain his reasons, yet his mother didn't seem to understand.

"I told you that you should be focusing on your future to be a normal child with a normal life. Not going around and be some stupid battler who uses Pokémon to become good and whatever kids think... You should get a normal job like mine..."

I can only frown at her and start disliking her even more. She thinks being a Pokémon Trainer is stupid? It's what us kids like to become when we're old enough to do so. I started biting my lips, starting to feel a little ticked off from her.

Once again however, Zack tried to explain his reasons of why he was out doing something that this woman didn't want him to do.

"Wait, Mom! You don't understand!" He yelled out, slamming my hands on the table. She looked at him with a confused look, before Zack... started to plead?

"Look, it's the truth but I was defending my new friend here! Gabe was going to kill us with Ragnar and he was trying to hurt him! Look, I'm sorry that I-" Zack tried to explain, sounding rather desperate.

But at that moment, I began to feel something... cold in the air. As I looked closely, I realized that the source of this coldness was from Mrs. Nuffink. She looked innocent, but the feeling I was getting from her was... rather malicious.

"Oh no... I did it again..." Zack gulped, sweat-dropping a little.

"W-What again...?" I asked, glancing at him, as I began to feel nervous too.

"Zachary... Come here... this instant." Zack and I froze before slowly turning over to his mom, her entire body looking like they were darkening with... malice? What... What does she want with him?

"M-Mom... wait..." Zack stuttered, as I noticed him walking over to her. But at that moment, when he got close... That's when-

"Shut the filthy and ungrateful mouth of yours! I did not raise my only son to speak up against me like that! Do you understand me?! Do you want to live the rest of life in the shadow of failure!? You have no idea what it's like! I worked every day as a hard prosecutor to become great and here you are, talking to me like you're mature than me! Well you're a kid, you don't get it! You just eat away at my life like it's okay because you don't face what I do every single day! You think money grows on tree?! I work everyday to pay for your future! Who do you think you are?!"

I watched in horror to see her grabbing Zack by the head and shaking him crazily with that furious look on her face as I widened my eyes. What is she doing!? All he wanted to do what was to explain what really happened!? What's her problem!?

"M-Mom! S-Stop... It's okay... I-I'm sorry... I don't know what got into me..." Zack softly pleaded, closing his eyes shut before he was pushed into a chair, looking frightened for what she did to him just now.

As for the mother, she looked crazy... like she was already furious with her face all red and her eyes looking insane... like a wild Pokémon that wanted to torture its prey... This is... over at her and saw her face all red and her eyes crazy. She gets like this whenever I start talking back or give out my own opinion. Face it, I'm just another rag doll she can use to pull the strings on me...She won't listen to anything that I say.

"Now then... you listen to me. You're a child, you don't know anything what we adults do..." Mrs. Nuffink harshly berated him, causing me to twitch a little even more as my face darkened even more. At that moment...

"...So what...?"

Yeah... That's what I said just now... I couldn't take it anymore... I couldn't just stand there and listen to her talk down to Zack arrogantly when he's done nothing wrong.

I felt eyes on me from both Zack and the mother, but I didn't care... I didn't care what was going to happen to me now...

"A-Asahi... wait... Don't." Zack stuttered, as if he was trying to stop me from getting into his mom's bad side. But the thing is, she already got onto my bad side for what she did to him just now.

"Young man, you don't get it. What could you know? You're a child, yes? You should know that you can't do things well to make it through life. Being a Trainer is an example since they waste their time going to some stupid trip around regions to compete in competitions..." She crossed her arms before giving me a calm look. "But a mother like me knows all the twists and turns."

Oh, as if you do... There you are, sitting arrogantly while abusing your own son all because of what he wanted to do outside... You think you know everything...? Well, maybe you're the reason he's suffering every day!

And further, being a Trainer is NOT a waste of time! It's what people sometimes like to do so that they can experience what it's like to be a Trainer and to encounter many different people and Pokémon!

Yet, I knew these word wouldn't change that stupid mind of hers, so I decided to take Plan B... which was where I was going to put her in her place.

"SHUT UP!"

Both of them recoiled and flinched in shock from the sudden snap I called out as the two of them turned to me in surprise.

"A-Asahi...!" Zack exclaimed in shock as I glared furiously at the monstrous woman... That was the first strike...

"You think just because you're an adult, you think you know better!? What is he to you!? Your son, or a slave that you want to control!? He has his own life and you have yours! You may be his parent, but that doesn't give you to decide everything on what he has to do! If you were his real mother, you'd accept for what he was, and what he wishes to do...! Don't you dare compare your suffering to his when you don't even try to understand on what he's going through!"

That outburst stunned seemed to have stunned both Zack and the monstrous woman as I felt my hood coming off from my snap. But to be honest, I couldn't care less on what happened if they had seen my eyes right now...

As for Mrs. Nuffink, she glared at me, looking like she was being threatened by me. Well, if that's what she is feeling, then that's good. Because I want her to feel threatened and to learn what she is truly doing to Zack...

"Are you back-talking me?" The monstrous woman asked me with a glare, causing Zack to quickly get up and give her a pleading look.

"M-Mom, wait... He just... he was concerned for me, that's all. I mean, dad would have been concerned for me as well. I mean..." Zack started to say until his mother interrupted him with an annoyed sigh.

"Yes... I know... he went off and left me behind for some stupid journey... left me and never came back. The only reason that you think about that is because you depend on someone else." Mrs. Nuffink scoffed, causing Zack to frown at her.

I only watched bitterly as I clenched my fists... He depends on someone else? This may be our first meeting, but not once have I seen him try to depend on someone... Not once, yet there she is...! Lying to make her own son feel bad...

"That's not-" Zack looked like he wanted to say something, but the monstrous woman continues on by interrupting him once more.

"You two don't have to do a single thing, and yet you're provided with food, clothes, a home... I've had no time to think on such ridiculous thoughts like what you two say about me." At that point, she turned to Zack with an angry look and with a question.

"Would your father have been happy with what you think? I don't care." She snapped as my eyes twitched at her cold-hearted words.

She doesn't care...? Okay, that's strike two... She's really starting to tick me off with her heartless words!

"He left upholding some lofty sense of some dreams of his, leaving all his responsibilities on me."

"A-All I was trying to say was-"

"Isn't it about time you grew up and acknowledged our situation? Right now, you're useless to me! All you do is eat away at my life!" Mrs. Nuffink furiously snapped at Zack, who seemed to be shot hard as he looked hurt by her words.

That's...! Okay, that's it...! Just look at him, you stupid excuse for a Mom! You made him heartbroken just now! How could you call him useless when you're accusing him something that normal boys would do!? He's not useless! He's far from useless! He's my friend!

"M-Mom... wait... please just... listen to what he has to say." Zack begged before looking down sadly. I noticed on how sad he was, compared to how he looked when we had first met... To think he had to go through this every day with her...

It made me pity him, which was when I decided to speak up against her once more.

"...I see. So that's how it is..." I spoke out bitterly.

"What...?" She turned to me in surprise before I began my test, to see whether she was strong enough to prove that what she was saying was the right thing or not.

"Tell me something, Miss... For example, if your so-called useless son was dying... what would you do...? Save him? Or leave him?" I asked, catching both of them by surprise. For Zack, he seemed to be equally shocked as his Mom was.

"A-Asahi...?!" Zack gaped at what I was saying to his Mom. To reassure him, I gave him a small wink, signaling him that it wasn't for a bad reason. This was a test to see whether she truly cared for him or not.

The monstrous woman grew shocked by that question before angrily responding back, "I-I would save him...!"

"Really...? Would you really...? After how you think he's useless, would you really save him, especially with the way you think of him...?" I asked sternly, raising a brow at her, causing her to widen her eyes at my words.

"I... I..." Looks like I got her unable to respond back... Good. That just goes to show that she isn't really sure on what she would truly do if Zack were to get into a tough situation I made up for her. As for Zack, he looked rather awed or surprised for what I did to his mom.

"Whoa... Thanks." Zack muttered, causing me to nod to him, until I heard a response from the monstrous woman.

"...I would." Mrs. Nuffink responded, causing me to turn to her as she explained. "Because unlike you, he is my only responsibility. He needs to at least learns about the hardships in life. Something your parents should at least teach you about."

Ha... As if that was going to happen... Hardships in life? Didn't he already go through that because of you? Nevertheless... she almost gotten on my nerves again by mentioning my parents just now... which was strike three.

"That's unfortunate... because my parents are already dead." I stated firmly, shocking the woman as she exclaimed, "W-What...?!"

"I never knew what it felt to be loved...or what it meant to be disciplined, but...I've seen how the adults really care and loves their kids...Something that you fail to do or understand, Miss..." I explained sternly, recalling of who I was missing in my life.

At my explanation, the monstrous woman just stood there, staring at me in pure shock before she darkened her face, looking like there was a small hint of regret there... As for Zack, he mutters my name with a small smile, as if he appreciated on what I did for him just now.

"I see... I'm sorry to hear..." Mrs. Nuffink sighed, losing all of her anger from before.

"Come on, let's just go..." Zack sighed... By the look on his face, he seemed to be tired from the abuse he had received from his mother just now. I can only hope that with what happened just now, it would be the last time he would be abused.

"I'll be leaving now. I'm going to work. The food is in the fridge if you want leftovers..." Mrs. Nuffink sighed before she got up...

At that point, she took her leave by grabbing her bag and the keys, before she leaves the house, leaving the two of us alone.

"Wow... thanks dude. I thought I had everything under control, but... guess you did. But... why?" Zack spoke in a thankful tone before he questioned me as to why I had saved him from his mother's rage.

I could only scratch the back of my head before responding, "...Well. It's... kinda simple and... you might think it's stupid."

"Huh?" Zack asked, staring at me in confusion.

"Well... You're... You're my friend. That's the only reason why..." I softly smiled, which seemed to have shocked Zack as he looked rather speechless before he began to question me again.

"Ah... you... think of me as a friend? Really?" Zack asked, as if he wanted to make sure on what I was saying was the truth. I could only smile, nodding to him, confirming that what I was saying was the truth.

"Thanks. T-That's really appreciate of you..." Zack smiled, as he put his arms on the back of his head.

"Mm-hmm... So is your mom always like this?" I asked curiously, causing Zack to sigh and frown as he explained to me of when his mother started to act like that in the first place...

"Yeah... unfortunately. She wasn't like this as I last remembered before my dad left for his journey and never even visited us..." Zack sighed, before he crossed his arms. At hearing that, I could only frown, feeling sorry for him.

"...I see. Well..." I started to say, catching his attention before I started to sound a little more serious.

"I think that's going to change... Your mom, I mean." I assured to him, confusing him a little.

"Huh...?" Zack asked in surprise, blinking his eyes in confusion.

"She's going to change when she gets back..." I clarified, which seemed to have caught Zack by surprise.

"...Seriously? Huh... well... I guess. Thank you. You know, I can already tell we're gonna go great together." Zack smirked, chuckling a bit. That, I agree... I mean, we're both kinda alike with the town not liking us, so...

"Mm..." I nodded, smiling as I put my hood back on.

"Hey, Asahi...?" Zack called to me, which caught my attention.

"Yeah...?" I asked curiously, turning to him before he asked.

"Why do you always... keep your hoodie on? Are you... scared?" He asked, making me feel a little uncomfortable by the sudden question.

"...I just... don't want people to see my eyes. Have you ever seen a person with dichromatic eyes before... besides me?" I asked, kinda praying that he wouldn't be like the others that made fun of me before in the past.

"Well... maybe not. But hey, so what? Just 'cause you have two different eye colors doesn't mean that they should see you weird. I mean, I'm sure there are a few rare people around the world to have your kind of eyes... I feel like I offended you. Did I offend you?"

"Not really... Thanks..." I spoke softly with a smile. This is actually the first time someone never made fun of my eyes, besides my Dad... It kinda makes me feel happy upon hearing that as I realized something.

I did hear his name, yet he never introduced himself, has he?

"Your name is Zack, wasn't it? Your mom called you that..." I asked, causing him to sweat drop before he quickly replaced it with a sly smile as he introduced himself.

"Oh... I never did gave you my name. S-Sorry... I'm Zachary Nuffink. But you can just call me 'Zack'."

"I see... It's very nice to meet you... Zack." I giggled, causing him to smile back with a nod.

What he and I didn't know, was that someone rather peculiar was going to come after us... well... How do I know? It's just the feeling that I got all of a sudden.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back on Berk...**

Somewhere in the forests, a lone 'human' was leaning against the tree, wearing a blue bed gown and looked worn out. However, if one took a closer look, they would see headphones around his ears, but it looked like it was attached to him.

Soon, a beeping sound began blinking before the boy's eyes began slowly opening, and upon opening them, they were glowing blue. Quite literally.

"Systems...error..."

* * *

**Back to Zack and Asahi...**

"Yeah... this room isn't really much except a few of my drawings for new inventions..."

"No offense... but I hardly call a 'few'."

Zack had taken me to his room, where I had noticed that the room was... rather a mess, because of many blueprints or papers that had drawings of a peculiar machine that he seemed to have worked on in the past.

"Hehe... yeah..." He blushed, looking away. I was looking around the room, before I had noticed a peculiar machine that I seemed to recognize...

"Huh? A water bucket sprayer?" I questioned, raising a brow as I picked it up, causing Zack to explain as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh that? Well... that there was an invention to make a hose which comes out of a make-shift bucket that acts like a sort of oven or whatever, and spray water in case of fire. Course... that was my first invention... and since then, everybody hated my guts." Zack explained to me.

I could only frown as I looked back at the invention. The drawing had details of what parts it used to make the invention worked as to me... I was rather impressed with how it looked as I stated my opinion to him.

"Well... I think it's great. So sorry that it didn't work out but still, those people shouldn't treat you like this just because of one mistake." I stated with a frown, causing Zack to sigh and look down a bit.

"I get what you're saying... These people are just stubborn and think nobody can make mistakes and needs to be perfect..." Zack sighed as I narrowed my eyes.

"They're wrong, then. Mistakes are just proof that can be shown that you can improve..." I explained sternly, as I continued to look down at his drawing before looking at another to check on it.

"Yeah... I just feel like people don't want to be proven wrong." Zack shrugged before looking out the window, frowning. I glanced back at him secretly to see how unhappy he looked... This town... What did the people do to him every time when he tried to make things better?

"But anyway... wanna come with me?" Zack asked me all of a sudden, catching me by surprise.

"Huh? To where?" I asked in confusion.

"To where my special friend is. He's in the forest... but I have to keep him a secret since people might take him away." Zack explained, before he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Mm... Sure." I nodded. After all, I was curious to know what his special friend looked like. From the way he's saying it, it doesn't seem to be a person... Could it be a Pokémon? Or a dragon, maybe? I mean, I did see his Noibat after all...

With that, we began heading out of the house and headed over to the forest, passing through some plants and some trees, and soon, we made it to the darkest parts of this forest.

Wait... Hold on a sec... We just went past the gate, right...? Then, that could mean we're in... Slumbering Wealds? The woods that are known to be off-limits to many people because of the dark secrets the woods hold?

B-But still... if this is his special friend we're talking about, then Zack must've had no trouble coming to the Slumbering Wealds multiple times... As we walked, he spoke to me, sounding as if he wanted to start a small talk with me.

"I sometimes have to bring fish with me, but don't worry, I'll be sure to bring it to him next time." He said, lifting up a branch and allowed me to go over it before he followed as we soon arrived to where there seemed to be a small cavern.

The moment we entered in there, Zack took a deep breath and yelled out, "Hey! Midnight! Come on out!"

We began to wait for a while for Zack's special friend to come out when all of a sudden...

There was a small warble before a pair of eyes opened up from the darkness. I could only widen his eyes a bit, surprised to see this before Zack and I watched as a black dragon walked towards us.

Is that... Midnight? This black dragon?

This dragon had the wings of a bat... two mobile ear-like appendages on the back of his head. He also had a pair of large, ever-green colored eyes while having a short neck.

For the rest of his body, he's medium-sized with a sleek, dark body with black scales. He looked to be around rather... um... I guess... the same age as Zack? Not only that, his ears are like spiky, so I guess that's cool.

Midnight walked out of the darkness, growling happily at the sight of Zack as I could only mutter a "Whoa", feeling awed to see this type of dragon... Then again, I've only see three dragons so far, including this one.

Midnight grins happily at the sight of Zack before widening his eyes upon seeing me, as I blinked to see him turning his head towards me. Zack seemed to have noticed this and reassured his dragon friend that I was no enemy.

"Don't worry Night, he's good. He's a friend." Zack reassured gently. Midnight stares at me curiously, while I on the other hand, stares back at the black dragon with Grookey sitting on my shoulder, tilting his head at the big guy.

Yeah... I sent Grookey out because I wanted him to meet Zack's first friend, too. For Zack...

"Yeah... a friend." Zack softly smiled before I blinked, seeing that Midnight was slowly creeping over to where Grookey and I were, sniffing at us in the process.

"Midnight is a Night Fury. The unholy offspring of lightning and death." Zack explained, causing me to blink. The unholy offspring of lightning and death...? That... sounds bad, but... from the way Midnight was acting... he doesn't seem so bad.

"I see..." I nodded before I slowly and gently placed my hand on Midnight's head and rubs it gently.

He seemed to like that as he crooned happily before licking me on the cheek! Haha... Hey...!

"H-Hey... that tickles!" I laughed as I looked to see Midnight smiling softly at me before making what seemed to be a gummy smile.

"Hahaha... You're a nice big guy, aren't ya...?" I asked, causing Zack to respond for the Night Fury as he nuzzled Zack before nuzzling me and Grookey again.

"Yep, he's my first friend... We're actually the same age. Found him all alone as a young one when I was seven. We always met with each other for several years together here in this forest." Zack explained, causing me to understand a little more.

"I see... You must be like brothers to each other... after all those years..." I guessed, earning a nod from Zack, who smirked while talking.

"Yep, he's like me. Pretty determined and eager to go flying. Plus, he's really tricky..." Zack explained. Of course, that caused the Night Fury to let out a snort before he hit Zack a little with his paw, catching Zack off guard.

"Ah! See?" Zack pouted as I noticed Midnight giving what seemed to be a dragon laugh before he nearly fell over. Upon seeing the two of them like this, I couldn't... Pfft...

"Ha ha ha ha...! I see..." I laughed, as I noticed Zack looking at me a little in surprise before he gave a small nod of understanding.

"I'll say... Hey, you want me to show you how to fly?" Zack stated, before giving a mischievous smirk to me while asking. But upon hearing that question, I was quick to decline as I felt cold all of a sudden... This must be because of fear, huh...?

I raised my hands in surrender and quickly shook my head violently in fear. While I was doing that, I didn't notice Midnight giving what seemed to be a sly smirk before he walked behind me as I continued to make my protest.

"Eh?! No no no no... I think I'll be- WHOA!"

Can you believe it!? The big guy actually tossed me onto his back by using his snout, which Zack seemed to enjoy as he smiled at Midnight tossing me onto him. As the Night Fury gave a little grunt and roar, Zack quickly hopped onto Midnight's saddle.

"You heard the teenage Night Fury, let's get to it!" Zack cried out before we immediately flew out of the cave.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo! Onwards!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" OKAY! ONCE WAS OKAY, BUT TWICE!? OH NO! OH NO WAY!

"Don't worry Asahi! You get used to it! WHOOOOOOO!" Zack assured to me before he let out a loud yell that seemed to show the fact that he was enjoying this fast ride. Fine! You can enjoy it, Zack... but me!? No way!

Grookey seemed to share the same feeling as he held on tight to me on my shoulder as we continued this wild ride. As we were flying up, Midnight lets out a roar before he began spinning around and nose-diving into the air.

Eventually, we were right out of the town and right out in the seas. As we flew across the seas, I took noticed of some new dragons that I haven't seen before flying through the skies, along with a group of Pidgeotto's and Pidgey's that were being led by a Pidgeot.

Despite not wanting to look down, I looked down to where the sea was, noticing a horde of Wailmer and Wailord, along with some other dragons that I haven't seen before. Are they dragons that live under the sea? Well, whatever the case is... I don't like it one bit!

Zack seemed to like it as he pumped his fist in the air, cheering for the ride we were having.

"Yeah! Here we go!" Zack cried out as I continued to panic, while feeling pale through all of this...

"Oh my gosh... Oh my gosh... Oh my gosh... So high... so high..." I panicked to myself. Zack seemed to hear me as he laughed at me before trying to reassure that everything was going to be fine... Is it, though?

"Sorry if this is scaring ya, but don't worry, you get used to it! Come on!" Zack called out with Midnight roaring in agreement as we continued to fly high and more faster than usual...!

"AHHHHH!" NO! NO! NO! NO MORE! NO MORE SPEED! I CAN'T HANDLE IT! AHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Later...**

Finally... Finally, we're back on land... I couldn't help but pant heavily from the scary trip as I tried to catch my breath. I could only imagine my face still being pale from the rough ride I had to go through just now...

But Zack of course, laughed, thinking that it was a fun ride we had just now...!

"So... how was it? Exciting, eh?!" Zack asked, before he gave me a pat on the back. Exciting?! More like frightening, Zack...!

"W-W-Well... not really..." I grunted, earning a pout from Zack... Sorry that I don't share your enthusiasm for flying. But before I could speak up, Zack began to reassure to me that everything will go fine as long as I got used to it.

"Oh... well don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it! Trust me!" Zack reassured before I took a deep breath again and looked around.

"Y-Yeah... sure... By the way, where are we?" I asked, causing Zack to look around. As he did so, he blinked before he gave a small sigh.

"Huh? Well... Oh crap, we're back here in this island again." Zack sighed, allowing me to realize where we were...

"Y-You mean... Berk!?" I exclaimed in disbelief. Why are we here again!? If we stay here any longer, then we might get seen and reported for possibly being dragon thieves for taking Hookfang from his Rider...!

"Apparently... Midnight?" Zack turned and rose a brow at his Night Fury friend, who only gave him a sheepish smile in response. At seeing that, he didn't seem impressed as he let out a sigh before groaning, "Yep...Thought so..."

I let out a sigh of my own before groaning, "...Oh man..."

"Well... I guess while we're here, we can check it out. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?" Zack asked me while giving me a wink. You know... if you say it like that, there's a big chance of something going wrong if we make one wrong move...

"Hey! You two!" Yep! I knew it! I knew this would happen!

As the two of us turned back, we widened our eyes to see who called to us. But it wasn't just one person standing there, there was even a dragon that seemed to be a... what? A... Night Fury!? Just like with Midnight!?

"What the...?! Is that... no... No... that can't be." Even Zack looked shocked to see the familiar black dragon that seemed to be next to this... guy, who seemed to be a Viking of some sort.

"A... Night Fury...? Like with Midnight?" I muttered, still keeping my eyes widened in shock. As for Midnight, he stood there and gazes at the other Night Fury with widened eyes, feeling awed and curious at the same time upon seeing each other before the two Night Furies began staring at each other.

The Viking seemed to be as surprised as we were upon seeing Midnight...

"Huh? Another Night Fury... but that's..." The Viking muttered, feeling shocked by witnessing this. At him speaking, Zack and I turned to him, realizing that this could mean trouble if we didn't do or say anything...

"Um... so..." The Viking was about to speak, but that was when Zack spoke up...

"Look man, we don't want to cause any trouble. I can explain...my dragon is not a Night Fury and I just happened to paint him black to make him look cool."

I could only facepalm in my head for what he had said... Even Midnight didn't seem impressed before he hit the back of Zack's head while grumbling and glaring at his human friend angrily. And to be honest... I couldn't really blame Midnight for feeling annoyed...

"W-Well... I tried." Zack chuckled sheepishly as I sweat dropped... That wasn't really going to help us, you know... But before I could say something... more trouble came as someone called out to the Viking...

"Hiccup!" And there were five more Vikings along with their dragon friends! Wait... One of them looks... familiar...

"There's more of them..." I muttered, widening my eyes for a bit with Grookey watching with a frown.

"Key..." Grookey grunted while nodding in agreement. Even Zack seemed to understand the tough situation we seemed to be in as he spoke...

"Crap... Okay, I feel like-"

"You're those guys who tried to take Hookfang!"

Ah...! Oh man... I knew it! It's that guy! That same guy that spotted us when we were trying to borrow Hookfang from him! And if these guys were with him, that must mean they're a group of friends...! This isn't good... This is not good at all! .

"Oh... you... Hi there, buddy... how it's hanging? Heh heh..." Zack grinned nervously while sweat-dropping a little. As he spoke nervously, he turned to me, whispering something to me as I understood...

"Asahi... get on Midnight..." Zack told me, causing me to frown at him. I mean, I can understand being nervous, but flying away from them? I mean, we don't know if they could actually be enemies of ours...

"What? Why? They don't look that mean..." I frowned, only to get a shaking head from my friend.

"I know... but I feel like we might get in trouble." Zack explained as I frowned. He's got a point there... And now his friends were getting suspicious of us because of the claim that Viking had made just now.

"Wait, Snotlout? What are you talking about?" We glanced at the blonde braided girl Viking, who asked the first Viking we had seen of what he meant.

"I've seen those two tried to take Hookfang once..." The first Viking, uh... Snotlout? Was that his name? Anyways, that's what he said as he frowned to where Zack and I were standing at. And immediately when we were accused, I tried to step up to clear up the misunderstanding.

"That's not it...! We just wanted to head back home so we needed to use a dragon... How were we supposed to know the big guy belonged to you...?" I tried to explain, only to have my explanation be for naught as one of the blonde Viking grew surprised.

"So wait... those two stole Hookfang? Well... they got guts." The blonde Viking spoke as I sweat dropped. Did they not hear what I just said!? We were desperate to try and get off of Berk! We didn't really want to steal Hookfang!

"Yeah... who are these two?" The other blonde Viking, who seemed to be a girl asked as she looked at us, with the last Viking, who seemed to be a little overweight made a suggestion.

"Maybe we could ask...?" The overweight Viking asked, as Zack seemed to agree... Although... his tone sounded desperate and unsure... It's like he was puzzled on what to do next.

"Yeah... we could talk, learn life valuable lessons... go to a bar drink some coffee... read some books... and... uh..."

He's running out of ideas on what to talk about, huh... Snotlout seemed to be impatient as he was waiting for an answer from Zack.

"And...?" Snotlout asked with a frown. And at that moment...

"...Well, I got nothing. Asahi, get on Midnight!" Zack yelled out before he pushed me onto Midnight's saddle... Wait... WHAT!?

"We're out of here! See ya suckers!" Zack called out as Midnight began to fly up and escape the beach as we were soon back into the... terrifying sky... Oh gosh... Not this again! Why!? Why did we just fly off just now!?

"Phew... that was a close one...good thing those guys aren't following us..." Zack sighed in relief as I frowned at him. He thinks they wouldn't follow us? Well... he might want to think again...!

"I... think you want to think again Zack..." I spoke out as I had noticed the six Vikings following us with their dragon partners! Zack looked shocked as well as he frowned, looking rather annoyed on them following us.

I decided to suggest something to try and make Zack reconsider on running away from those six.

"Zack... You really sure flying off like that is now a good idea...?! We're outnumbered if they try to take us down...!" I asked with a panicky look. Trust me... I wouldn't want to get into a fight with them when I know it might be a battle we wouldn't win in!

Midnight seemed to agree as he glanced at Zack while growing what seemed to be a worried tone. Upon us expressing our worries, he looked like he was about to agree with us...

"You're right... Well, I guess the most logical thing that we can do is to surrender..." Zack sighed, causing me to feel relieved for a while until...

"So, are we going to-"

"Nope! No way!" Zack smirked, causing me to gape a little before being shocked by his sudden change of decision!

"Wait... WHAT?!" I exclaimed in shock, now not understanding of why he wasn't going to stop.

"Hang on tight... We're gonna try and fly away from these guys! They could possibly punish us or worse, send our souls to the bowels of Vanaheim!" Zack exclaimed as I gazed at him in bewilderment. What is Vanaheim!?

"What does that even mean?!" I exclaimed, causing him to give me a short explanation.

"It's another word for hell, so get ready!" Zack explained before nodding to Midnight, who nodded back but grumbled annoyingly about his decision. Heck, even I wanted to be annoyed, but with the way things are, I don't think I can right now...

Eventually, we were starting to fly away from them, much to the Vikings' shock.

"They're going too fast!" The overweight Viking called out as he watched us go faster. But as Zack and I were getting away, I heard the Viking with the Night Fury state that we weren't going to be fast as he and his Night Fury were.

"Yeah... but not fast as us. Come on Toothless!"

This seriously got big... Zack seemed amused on the other hand as he began to place his headphones and play a little music, which I couldn't hear because they were playing from his headphones...!

"Oh... wanna play that game? Well, we'll see about that!" Zack smirked mischievously before he began to play his music. I wasn't sure what he was trying to do with all this as I turned to him in disbelief.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, causing him to roll his eyes.

"It just gets me really pumped up! Now let's get going!" Zack explained before he looked towards the sky. As he did, he gave a pat on the forehead on Midnight, before calling out to him to move!

"Here we go Midnight! Hang on tight! You too Asahi!" Zack called out, causing me to blink before I held onto his waist tightly, despite of how un

"O-Okay...!" I nodded as Midnight gave a roar in agreement before he began to do some aerial tricks to avoid getting caught by the Viking and his Night Fury... although it kinda made me a little sick from all the twists and turns...

Despite that however, they somehow continued to trail after us... It's as if they had more experience flying together than Zack and Midnight did together...

"Whoa...!" The Viking gasped, widening his eyes in surprise at that.

The other Night Fury widened his eyes, growling in surprise.

"Whoever they are... They're good with handling their dragon..." The Viking admitted, causing me to raise an eyebrow. Who's they? Zack is the one that's handling the driving with Midnight, not me!

"W-Whoa!" I gasped, shutting my eyes to not see anything as I continued to hold onto Zack tight. He seemed to sound amused as he sounded like he was getting confident with the flying skills he had with Midnight.

"I know, right?! It's awesome! Now they'll never-"

At that moment, we heard a roar in the background before we glanced back and saw the Viking and the Night Fury started catching up in sonic speed! Oh no... That's not good... That's not good at all, huh...?

"Oh son of a... Pfffffffffffffft... Asahi, hold onto me."

I did so, continuing to hold onto Zack's waist as suddenly...

"Eh... WHOOOOOOAAA!" I screamed, feeling shocked from what I was feeling! As the chase went on, we continued to make twists and turns as the Viking and his Night Fury continued to fly after us... As I held onto him, that must've hurt him as he let out a screech.

"Okay, I am really, really, really sorry, Asahi! I mean it...!" Zack exclaimed as I looked at him with a desperate look.

"It's okay, just hurry!" I yelled, as he understood before speaking...

"Don't worry, as long as they don't-"

"HEY!"

No way... I glanced to see him and the black dragon catching up to us fast as I tried to notify Zack of that... But he seemed to understand already that we were going to get caught soon.

"Of course..." He sweat dropped as I called to him...

"Um, Zack? He's coming." I reminded with a worried expression.

"W-Well..." Before he could say anything else, we heard someone clearing their throat. We both turned to see that right next to our left was the Viking and his Night Fury friend. Zack cleared his throat before he spoke...

"...Good morning. Any problems, sir?" Zack asked, causing me to sweat drop...

"Seriously...? You're asking me that when you two flew off...?" The Viking deadpanned, as his Night Fury gave us the same expression, giving a snort like he wasn't impressed for what Zack had said just now.

"Uh... we can explain?" Zack chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"If we can land on the land, then maybe... Otherwise..." The Viking crossed his arm, giving us both a stern look. At that moment, for some reason... I started to get a creepy feeling that made me blurt out...

"O-Otherwise what...? We die...?" I gulped, surprising the Viking in the process.

"W-What?! No! No, no! No one is going to die! Not that far!" The Viking shook his head violently with his Night Fury growling in agreement.

Oh good... Wait... why did I think he would hurt us?

"Oh good... I thought you were in the name of chickens... I mean hope... I mean Odin... I mean... whatever. Okay fine... you win." Zack groaned before he noticed the confused looks from both me and the Viking while Midnight rolled his eyes.

What was he saying just now...? Chickens? Hope? Odin? What...?

* * *

**Later...**

Soon after, we returned back to the beach area of Berk, where we decided to apologize back to the Vikings...

"I'm really sorry... about before..." I apologized, bowing down to them. The Viking who rode on the Night Fury smiled, as he seemed to understand.

"It's okay... you two should at least not do that." The Viking stated sheepishly, before Zack began to apologize as well...

"It was my fault... I should apologize... I'm... not used to being with other people and most of the days, I just run off far away from them..." Zack explained while crossing his arms...

I see... So that would explain why he chose to run away instead of staying...

"Right..." The blonde Viking girl spoke, as the other braided blonde girl was rather suspicious...

"Mm... really?" She asked as the blonde boy seemed suspicious as well... Were they twins?

"I agree... who are you two?" The blonde boy asked, causing Zack to smirk at the simple question as I turned to see him like that...

"Mm... I would tell you... But who knows? If I told you, then you all would be haunted..." Zack smirked as I sweat dropped. The Vikings didn't take it that well as well, especially Snotlout, who just immediately didn't believe him.

"Yeah right..."

At that, I nudged Zack on the stomach, causing him to wince a little before he smiled sheepishly. That was not amusing, Zack... Not even a little bit. Anyways... I guess we should introduce ourselves first.

"My name is Asahi... and this is Zachary Nuffink... But he likes to be called Zack for short." I explained, before Zack introduced his dragon brother figure to the six.

"Yeah... This is Midnight..." He pointed over to his Night Fury, who growled at them into introduction.

"I see... Well my name is Hiccup. This is Toothless." The Viking, who I know now as Hiccup explained as I smiled. It's kinda weird, but it feels nice. I mean, we're not being chased and we're not their "enemies" anymore...

Toothless looks over at the two of us and Midnight, feeling curious... I guess it's because of Midnight being a Night Fury like he is...

Eventually, the other Vikings began to introduce themselves.

"The name's Astrid..." The blonde Viking introduced herself, smiling softly at us.

"I'm Snotlout, but you can think of me as-"

"Nope. Let's not go there..." Astrid rolled her eyes at Snotlout as I blinked... I'm guessing he's the kind of Viking that's kind of obnoxious... in a way? I mean, he was kinda arrogant when we first met when we tried to borrow Hookfang...

"Ruffnut here!"

"Tuffnut here!" The two twins introduced themselves, smirking at us.

"And I'm Fishlegs... Nice to meet you two..." The overweight Viking nodded, smiling softly at us while he gave us his name. Zack smiled as I did as well. Now we knew who all of them were...

"Same... Anyway, sorry again for flying off like that. Just... had to get out of here. Especially with my new best friend and Midnight... but hot diggity dog... I never expected to find another Night Fury." Zack blinked in surprise.

That's a little surprising... Why would he be surprised?

"Huh? Really? But... why is that?" I asked, causing Zack to explain.

"Well... Night Furies are actually the rarest dragons of the Strike Class. The reason why is because many scientists hypothesized that the Night Fury population is in the extinct level or whatever B.S. reason." Zack explained as I frowned.

Their population is on the extinct level...? Well, I guess that why Hiccup was surprised to see Midnight and why Zack was shocked to see Toothless... But upon realizing what that meant, I could only widen my eyes and ask...

"So... That means Midnight and this other Dragon are the only Night Furies left...?" I asked, causing Zack to nod back to me.

"Yeah... but I know for sure that we can find other Night Furies. We just haven't been searching out around the Archipelago." Hiccup smiled confidently.

That would be nice, but is it possible...?

"It is true... but wow, to have a Night Fury... this is amazing." Fishlegs said in awe at the sight of Midnight. Zack only shrugged before he responded to him.

"Well... it's nothing really. He's my best friend." Zack explained, before all of a sudden...

"And oh my gods, who is this?" Zack asked all of a sudden, causing me to raise an eyebrow in wonder as I looked around to see who he was referring to.

"Who's what?" I asked, before he pointed down at his feet, seeing a... little bird-like Pokémon?

"What... is that? A Pokemon?" I asked, which seemed to have confused the others as Fishlegs corrected me.

"I'd say... a chicken is rather more of an animal than a Pokemon..." Fishlegs corrected, causing me to sweat drop at my quick mistake as I frowned. So this wasn't a Pokémon? He said it was an animal...

"Chicken...? So it's not a Flying Type of any Pokemon...?" I asked in confusion.

"You're acting like you haven't see a chicken before your life..." Snotlout rose a brow, confused by my claim. Even Zack looks confused as to how I didn't know what Chicken looked like before Tuffnut called to the little one.

"Oh! False alarm! Come on, Chicken!" Tuffnut called out to it, which it flew over flapping it wings before landing into the Viking's arms as he gently strokes it. Hm...

"She's adorable..." Zack cooed as I watched him grin at the sight of Chicken.

"'Real' cute... he thinks of Chicken as a real person..." Ruffnut huffed, crossing her arms.

"But don't try to question it, trust us..." Astrid sighed, sweat-dropping a little.

"Okay..." Zack shrugged before turning to me with a confused look.

"By the way Asahi, what was that about never seeing a chicken before? I mean, who wouldn't?" Zack asked me, as Tuffnut seemed to appreciate for what he had said just now, much to Ruffnut's annoyance.

"See? This guys know what I'm talking about, Ruff!" Tuffnut grinned, earning a glare from his twin sister.

I could only frown before trying to answer the best way that I could...

"I... only know Pokémon in the Galar Region and that's that..." I explained, which seemed to have caught everyone's attention, shocking and confusing them... Is it really that big of a deal? I mean, it's true... I've only seen Pokémon before in Postwick until today...

"Only Pokemon...? But what about dragons...?" Hiccup asked me, feeling a little confused by my claim. Zack seemed more surprised as he tried to question me as well.

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up there Asa... you serious?" He asked, widening his eyes a bit. As soon as I nodded, he gaped before recovering quick as he gave a sheepish response to my non-spoken answer.

"Wow... that's... a plot twist." Zack stated as I explained...

"Ragnar... The Typhoomerang was the very first Dragon I saw... And in other times, I've never met another Dragon before...That, I can be certain..." I assured to them, recalling on how surprised I was for seeing Ragnar for the first time.

The others however, didn't seem to take this quite well.

"What?! Okay, I know that isn't true!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Right... Dragons have always been in the Galar Region for a very long time!" Fishlegs added, feeling shocked as well.

"Wow... this is weird. More weirder than me..." Zack admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe he doesn't know... unless..." Ruffnut hummed in thought before her brother let out a gasp and pointed towards me.

"He's actually dead! He's a ghost sent from Valhalla!" Tuffnut exclaimed as I sweat dropped. The others gave him deadpanned looks as Astrid crossed her arms sternly, questioning the male twin.

"And how can he be a ghost? He's standing right there." Astrid asked, allowing Tuffnut to explain... even if it's ridiculous to say that I'm dead...

"It's easy, really..." Tuffnut snorted with Ruffnut nodding in agreement with her brother and said, "It's the new sci-fi thing of ghosts' technology... right?"

Ghosts technology? Really? I can only shook my head before I noticed Hiccup rubbing his chin, looking like he was thinking of something.

"Mm..."

"What is it...?" Astrid asked him, noticing his thinking look.

"You might call me crazy, but..." Hiccup spoken up, gaining the rest of our attention.

"We're listening..." Fishlegs nodded before Hiccup raised a question for all of us to hear.

"You guys believe in... the multi-verse thing...?" Hiccup asked, causing me to blink?

The multiverse? Wait... is he believing that I could be... from... Ah...

"Multi-what? Okay, you really are crazy." Snotlout rolled his eyes, shaking his head in annoyance, before I heard Zack explaining in his own way.

"He means many different alternate worlds existing in different planes. Like for example if you read any fanfictions or movies or TV shows or any what-if scenario." Zack shrugged, before seeing all of them staring at him.

"What...?"

"So wait... You're saying this kid could be from... another world or something?" Snotlout slowly asked, taking this all in.

"Well... if you think carefully... it would make sense..." Astrid stated, causing me to frown. It would make sense. It would explain why I've never seen dragons before until today, and why I've never met Zack before in my life when I live in Postwick, just like he does...

"Yeah, it's the most logical thing ever. It would definitely make sense..." Zack shrugged before leaning over to me and whispered, "Sorry if I didn't figure that."

I could only give a sheepish look and nodded, before reassuring to him that it was fine.

"I-It's fine Zack..." I reassured softly.

"Oh... Well, what now? Because if you're stuck here, then maybe we need find a way to help you... if not, we can always prank some jerks. That always cheer me up and those who were bullied by those jerks back home." Zack chuckled sheepishly as I frowned.

By jerks... he must mean those morons that bullied him earlier...

"Wait...did he..."

"Say pranks...?"

Huh? I turned to see Tuffnut and Ruffnut both widening their eyes in shock. Zack looked a little confused by their expressions, until he seemed to slowly realize on why they were gaping at him like that.

"Uh... yeah?" Zack nodded, before...

"That's awesome!" The twins exclaimed in joy, confusing the both of us.

"Huh?" I could only ask while Zack grinned in what seemed to be both surprise and joy.

"Wait... Really?" Zack asked in joy, causing Hiccup to affirm that what they were saying were true...

"Yep... Those two are fans of making pranks..." Hiccup sighed, causing Zack to look ecstatic about it. I guess with his reputation as a prankster, it would make sense for him to like what those two were thinking...

"No way...! Hear that Asahi?" He exclaimed while turning to me as I gave a small nod.

"Yeah... I heard." I nodded before I listen to the twins gasping and smirking, like they were excited to have Zack into their little prankster group.

"Oh man, could it be...?" Tuffnut gasped.

"Have we found someone coming over to OUR side?" Ruffnut smirks.

At that moment, Tuffnut makes a praising gesture before looking at the side and exclaimed, "Oh, Loki, please let it be so! We will welcome him with open arms, teach him the ways of the truly DISTURBED!"

"No problem, I'm in. Ruff and Tuff, right?" Zack smirked, looking like he felt welcome already into the group... Then again, maybe he was already welcomed the moment he claimed that he loves to do pranks and stuff...

"Yeah, I'm older one than that butt elf." Ruffnut pointed to her brother, who glared back at her.

"Whatever, bride of grendel." Tuffnut rolled his eyes.

"It was kinda obvious that she was the oldest." Zack shrugged, earning a confused brow from me. I mean, how can he tell which is the oldest?

"How so?" I asked, causing Zack to roll his eyes as he explained with a sigh.

"Duh, everyone knows that the first person you call in a fashionably order of a set of twins are always the oldest." Zack explained as I frowned, still giving him an unsure look, yet I respond...

"Huh... I... see..." I spoke, as Hiccup cleared his throat.

"Well... either way, I... never really expected to actually met someone from another world." Hiccup muttered.

"Me too... Ah, this is so exciting! To actually meet another person who actually exists in another world!" Fishlegs exclaimed in joy and excitement, causing me to smile a little. That was when Zack's curiosity reached its peak.

"Yeah, tell me about it... Actually wait... how did you get here, Asahi? Did you see anything strange... or eat anything strange... or... well... did anything weird?" He asked me as I frowned...

"All I remember was... a blinding light coming out of nowhere before we ran into each other..." I explained, much to their confusion. I guess I can't blame them for being more confused than I was... I mean, I'm still confused as to how I got into this world in the first place.

"A blinding light...?" Astrid asked, confused by the how I could've gotten here...

Fishlegs hummed for a bit, "That could be it..."

"So wait... that it? Then... how we do that?" Zack asked incredulously as I frowned. I don't-

Soon, right out of the blue, we turned to see something glowing behind us before seeing a strange looking portal appeared before us!

"Oh... what a coincidence..." Zack muttered in surprise.

You're telling me...

"No way..." Astrid blinked.

"Whoa..." The twins muttered in awe, smirking at one another.

"Ah..." I widened his eyes in surprise, unable to process by what we were experiencing...

If the portal opened up right now, that means...

"...Hey Asahi... maybe... this could your way back home." Zack suggested, catching me by surprise as I could only say "Huh?" once again...

"Well... I mean..." Zack rubbed the back of his head, smiling at me as he explained.

"You have your own world and I have mine. Besides, this isn't goodbye... I mean, we just met. We'll meet again." Zack said, his voice starting to feel a little peculiar. That tone... Was he going to miss me? For real...?

I could only stare at him before I darkened my face... feeling rather puzzled and a little unsure about this...

"Asahi?" Zack called out to me in worry before I looked back at him with a weak smile on my face.

Asahi looks back at me, giving me a weak smile and replied, "Yeah... I... I know..." I spoke sadly. And before I could react, I noticed him giving me a soft smile before he walked over and hugged me tightly...

Ah... This feels... warm... and nice... just like how... my Dad used to give me to comfort me whenever I felt down...

"I promise... we'll meet again. And thank you... for being my friend." Zack chuckled, smiling softly at me.

Midnight trotted over before standing up in his hind legs and hugging the both of us.

He made a growling sound that kinda sounded sad... I guess this means Midnight is also going to miss me too, despite the fact that we only met a few hours ago...

"Mm..." I hummed sadly before I turned to the portal, frowning at it as it still runs.

Do I really want to go back...? To my world where this is nothing left for me there? There's still my home, but... I just... don't know if I want to go back... I mean, I actually made my first human friend... in this world, out of all places...

"And don't worry about my mom, I promise that I'll try at least to get her to understand..." Zack started, before he gives me a soft smile as I glanced back at him.

"I promise that I'll do great and I know you can too... take care..." He reassured to me softly, before saying his farewell to me... This is... Mm... No... I don't think... I'm ready to go back... Not yet...

"...Well... Even so... You can't do it without me by your side." I spoke out, surprising both Zack and the Vikings, along with Midnight. I turned to my first human friend before speaking...

"I mean, I promised you that I would help your mom change, and I mean it... After all, we are friends." I stated softly...

"Are you saying that...?" Zack stood there, looking rather dumbfounded by my answer before I affirmed that what I was saying was the truth...

"Yeah... I wanna keep staying here with ya... Zack." I said before I smiled warmly.

"So does that mean you're staying...?" Hiccup asked curiously, causing me to give him a nod. At that, the Vikings all smiled with Astrid being the first one to give words of welcome.

"Well... Welcome to Berk, um, Asahi..." Astrid chuckled, smiling at me.

"Wait, then what about the portal...?" Snotlout asked in confusion before we saw it glow brightly and disappeared out of sight.

"You were saying?" Fishlegs joked, causing Snotlout to roll his eyes before he gave us a stern look.

"Alright fine, you win... But I got my eye on you two..." Snotlout grunted as I frowned a little...

"Well, I hope you like a tour Asahi, I did promise you one." Zack chuckled, smiling softly as I smiled, feeling appreciative for what he's about to do.

"Mm... Thanks, Zack." I said as I softly smiled, while he nodded before he and Midnight smiled at each other.

"So what now?" Hiccup asked us, before Zack blinked...

"Hm? Oh... Well there is one thing I wanna ask..." Zack spoke, causing Hiccup to question him in confusion.

"And what's that?" Hiccup asked.

"Who's that?" Zack asked, before he pointed over behind them, making all of us look back and see a stranger in a night gown. What in the world...? I could only blink as I took notice of the stranger as Snotlout was the first to raise a question.

"Who is that...?" Snotlout asked, raising both his brows.

This guy... He's... He's not a normal person, is he...?

"...I was correct... I have found you two." The stranger spoke as I blinked... His voice... it sounded kinda like... a robot?

"What?" Even Zack sounded confused. But before either of us could ask...

In an instant, the mysterious boy races past the Vikings and straight towards me and Zack, making both of us flinch by the sudden approach. But... how in the world did he get so close so fast?

"My inner voice... was telling me that you are the one... My highest priority is to be with you..." The mysterious boy mumbled, staring at me and Zack.

"Uh... what?" That's what I want to say as Zack was the first to ask in confusion.

"You two are... the one. The one who my inner voice told me about. You are special to me. You, and the boy with the Odd-Eyes..." The boy explained, causing me to flinch at the nickname I detested... How does he know that!?

"O-Odd-Eyes...?!" I exclaimed, surprised by what he just called me...

"Uh, w-what?" Zack asked slowly before the Vikings expressed their confusion...

"What is he talking about?" Snotlout asked in confusion.

"I have no clue..." Astrid shook her head, as she didn't seem to know the answer either. Zack on the other hand, raised his arms, giving him a raised brow.

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up there bozo... Um.. .you're really freaking me out. So I'll just..." As Zack turned around and started to walk away, I watched as the boy started following him, causing Zack to realize this and look at him with a deadpanned look.

"Okay, you don't have to follow me." Zack tried to say only to have an immediate response from the boy.

"But I must..." The boy spoke as I frowned. Say what...?

"Wait... who are you...?" Fishlegs questioned, causing the boy to look surprised at the question as he turned to Fishlegs...

"Who... am... I? I-I'm... I'm..."

Suddenly, electricity began running through his body before we heard him yelped in surprise. What in the world...!? I was right! He is no ordinary boy! He's a robot! Only robots can crackle electricity like that...!

"W-Whoa!" Astrid gasped.

"H-Hey, are you okay?" I asked, feeling concerned for the robot before...

"Y-Yu...shin..." What...? Yushin...?

"What?" Zack asked in confusion before the robot explained...

"That is what my inner voice... is telling me... my name... is Yushin..." Yushin? So... that's his name? Like his true name or the name that was given to him...?

"That's a weird name. You have a weird name." Zack stated with a blank look. Come on, Zack... You don't have to be rude-

"Hm... I... Indeed I... do..." Yushin complied, causing me to sweat drop. He just agreed that his name was weird...? Then again, I have to admit, that it does sound weird a little since this is the first time I've ever heard of a name called Yushin...

"Okay... so are you following me? And why are you so interested in me and Asahi?" Zack asked with a raised brow. That's what I want to know, too...

"Because you're special to me... along with... the Odd-Eyes..." Yushin stated, causing me to flinch at the nickname... That nickname... Why did he have to bring it up again...? Ugh...

"Are you talking about the kid who's from another world...?" Fishlegs pressed, causing Hiccup to look a little flustered before he demanded an answer from the robot.

"I-I don't get it... why those two?" Hiccup demanded, causing Yushin to look down before he looked back at Hiccup and responded...

"I don't know..."

He... doesn't know? But why...?

"You don't know... yet you call them very special to you?" Snotlout questioned, bringing his doubts to Yushin.

"My inner voice told me to be with you... to protect you... but I sense that other boy who is from the other world... he is special too... I can... feel it... his aura... the mysterious aura surrounded him is why you two are special to me..."

I could only frown at him before I could ask...

"What... aura?" I asked in confusion.

"I cannot explain it... but my inner voice is telling me to protect you and the one with Odd-Eyes... from harm..."

AUGH! That nickname again! Why!? Why can't you just call me by my real name!? It's Asahi! Asahi Kurenai!

"Huh?" Zack could only ask in confusion with a raised brow.

"You two must be protected... from them..." Yushin walks over, getting a little closer to us. Them? Who's them? And wait... Too close... That's too close...!

"U-Um..." I sweat-dropped, feeling uncomfortable at the moment while Zack looked a lot more uncomfortable than I was...

"Okay... you're seriously freaking me out. Um, can one of you help me? I prefer the chicken." Zack asked, as I sweat dropped...

This is already turning out to be weird...

To be continued...

* * *

**Asahi's Team:**

**Grookey (M): (Wood Hammer, Knock Off, Grass Pledge, Slam)**

**Next chapters:**

**Chapter 3: The Disaster That Grows Bigger**

**Chapter 4: Decision to Leave the Nest**

**Chapter 5: The Kanto Region! Starting There!**

**Chapter 6: Dreams Can Come True**

**Chapter 7: Obstagoon and the Psychic Battle!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Asahi: This is going to be on the festival that involves the Trainers that have been endorsed by the mayor, right?

Zack: Mm hm... This is a proper way to send our... "friends" a proper goodbye and good luck to them for their Gym Challenge.

Asahi: I see... You think it's going to go well? Knowing the morons we know, there's a good chance of sabotage.

Yushin: Perhaps I could punish them if they were to try to tamper with your invention, Zack...

Zack: Yeah, no... Don't go that far... I mean, they may be jerks and a-holes, but they don't deserve to be shot at or to die...

Asahi: You're awfully nice... for someone that was made fun of by those morons...

**Events:**

\- Asahi meets Hiromi, Zack's mother

\- Asahi meets Midnight, the Night Fury and Zack's dragon friend


End file.
